


An Assassin Makes Three

by ronqueesha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/pseuds/ronqueesha
Summary: Following the blight, Warden Tabris and Leliana enjoy the spoils of victory. Said spoils sometimes involve a certain Antivan elf assassin and a bed.





	1. A Warden's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is the brainchild of some prodding by friends, as well as my own curiosity. After a couple years of being asked to put some actual sex into my stories, I broke down and tried to actually write some. I figured I'd go big or go home with my first foray into writing explicit sex, so I wrote a threesome.
> 
> There's very little plot to be found in these words, unlike most of what I put on this site. Also if you're curious, this is completely in canon with my other story, "Knives and Ears". The Kallian you see here is the very same protagonist from that story. So if you want to see exactly how she and Leliana came together, go give that a quick read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zevran knew very little of how Grey Wardens actually worked, but he had an idea of their abilities thanks to his constant proximity to two of them for the last year. They could tell when darkspawn were near, and could somehow listen to their silent whispers as if they were magically connected to the beasts. Not to mention the physical abilities that came with the status, like their increased stamina, battle ferocity, and strange ability to eat huge amounts of food and not feel any ill effects. _It must be exhausting to be a Warden_ , the elf told himself. So he totally understood why the end of the blight (not to mention the explosive death of the archdemon) meant that the most famous warden in history required several days of sleep.

As Zevran stalked through the halls of Denerim’s palace, awaiting the warden to awaken and make good on her promise to keep adventuring with him by her side, Leliana approached and practically dragged him away from his brooding. She held onto his hand with an iron-like grip as she pulled him into one of the building’s massive towers. Fortunately, the shock of the sudden action was tempered by the fact that the endless spiraling staircase gave the Antivan the perfect vantage to get a full view of the human bard’s shapely backside as she gracefully ascended each step. She didn’t wear her armor while living in such luxurious conditions, unlike him. Zevran had too many enemies lurking about to remain complacent and comfortable, even in the seat of local Ferelden power. For her part however, Leliana wore a simple dress made of flowing light blue cloth, cut in such a way to give an excellent view of her curves and the shape of her breasts without becoming lewd. It hung magnificently off her body.

After a few moments of terse conversation, which Zevran somehow remained cognizant of, she turned to him and asked “Are we clear on the terms of this arrangement, Zevran?”

“Perfectly.” The Antivan elf smiled. _Oh, how he smiled_. Truth be told, he had been waiting for just such an invitation for quite some time. Ever since that one marvelous night when his old friend Isabela worked her charms on not only the warden and her lover, but him as well. From that point onward, he eagerly awaited the day that they’d demand another round. During some of the bleakest nights in the middle of the darkspawn rampage, Zevran would console himself with memories of what happened in Isabela's cabin, especially the part where they all agreed to do it again when the time was right. It seemed as if his patience had been rewarded after all.

Leliana did not return the mirthful expression. Instead, she remained a mask of cold dispassion, something she often did when consumed by her desire to protect and nurture those she loved. “Then I’ll remind you one more time that this is for _her_ benefit, not yours, and not mine. Kallian has endured so much and she deserves an adequate reward for all she’s sacrificed.”

“Oh, you’ll hear no arguments from me, dear Leliana. I happen to be in complete agreement with you. One must always be willing and eager to show their heroes exactly how much they are adored.”

“Good.” Leliana paused near the apex of the staircase and let go of the elf’s hand. “Give me a moment to make sure she’s ready. I’ll let you know when to come in.”

“I am at your service.” Zevran bowed and finished his climb. Just before him, a tiny hallway gave way to a single door: the portal to one of the only rooms on this level of the tower. He noted how extremely far away they were from anyone else in the palace. If trouble were to come knocking, it would take an embarrassing amount of time for the guards to arrive. But then again, who would dare attack the room that held the Hero of Ferelden, her Orlesian bard paramour, and an ex-crow? No one sane.

Leliana gave the door a gentle push, and slid into the bedroom with expert agility and total silence. He noticed that she did not close it all the way behind her, but left just enough of a slit for him to gaze inside without revealing his position. Considerate of her.

The tower bedroom more than lived up to its name. For the only real defining piece of furniture in the entire opulent stone room was the bed. A slab of comforters, pillows, mattresses and cushions that could have easily fit five people laying shoulder-to-shoulder with one another, all spun with luxurious foreign silks and expertly kitted bedding. Four massive bannisters at each corner held a curtain of more luxurious cloth aloft, creating an atmosphere of pure soft comfort above and below. Plus, the curtains could be drawn together to add yet another layer of privacy to the bed itself. Truly, a sleeping chamber for royalty, or perhaps other extremely important visitors.

Well, when one defeats an ancient evil dragon-entity that seemed intent on slaughtering the entire country, Zevran guessed it earned someone a bit of notoriety.

Even if that person was an elf.

On top of the bed, her body covered by a quilt spun of a dozen different fabrics, Kallian Tabris lay on her back. The elf lewdly bit her thin bottom lip as she watched her human lover approach. Oddly, she did not smile or show any obvious affection as her eyes followed Leliana’s entrance. Instead, a fluttering movement beneath the quilt increased in intensity. As Zevran paid closer attention, he realized that she lay beneath the blanket with her legs splayed open, and one of her hands rested at the apex between her thighs, moving back and forth in an obvious rhythm. _Oh._

Almost none of Ferelden’s nobility were happy that they had been saved by someone as lowborn as Tabris, but they could do nothing about it. A poor alienage-dweller had been the one to rise up and save the world from the blight, and the new king had ordered that she be given one of the most opulent suites in the kingdom to use for as long as she needed. And now it seemed that poor elf was exploiting Alistair’s order by displaying her carnal arousal all over sheets made for human bodies. If the oncoming prospects of his immediate future weren’t so pleasant, the mere thought of this image would have stirred an extremely welcome sensation in his loins.

Before Kallian could speak, Leliana stopped walking and bent forward in a way that had to have been an obvious display for Zevran, as he got a wonderfully decadent view of her dress-covered backside. The human then placed a light kiss on the elf’s tense lips and put a gentle hand on her cheek.

“I’m glad to see you’re ready for what I have planned for you, _ma souris_.” Leliana said as she changed her position from the obviously enticing bent-over position to one that loomed above Kallian. It placed her chest right above the elf’s head, and gave her right arm the perfect angle to slip underneath the gently moving quilt. Through the bumps and wrinkles of the quilt, Zevran tracked Leliana’s hand as it snaked over Kallian’s chest, down her stomach, and come to a stop right next to the elf’s gently moving digits. Leliana chuckled as she took over the subtle, carnal, touching, which let Kallian’s hand disappear from the enticing under-cover movement. “Oh, you’re _more_ than ready, I see.”

Kallian squirmed under another person’s expert ministrations. “You said to get started just before you left.”

“That I did.”

“Did he say yes?” Kallian breathed into Leliana’s neck as she seemed intent on stifling a moan borne of her lover’s gentle touch. After managing to speak, the elf devoted herself to placing gentle, yet insistent, kisses on the human’s neck and dress-clad shoulder.

Leliana’s gaze turned toward the door and he grin widened. She did not, however, invite him in just yet. After spending a year with these two, and that one glorious night at Isabela’s insistence, he felt confident that he would know precisely when to make his entrance. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man agree to a business proposal so quickly.” Leliana said, “I thought I would have had to resort to bribery. Or maybe convincing him in… other ways.” As she said her last word, Leliana’s probing hand moved with intent, a slightly harder rub on Kallian’s most sensitive anatomy. This finally got the elf on the bed to let out a brief, yet wonderful, groan of ecstasy.

“What would… _ah_ … you have… done?” Tabris asked between heavy, labored breaths as Leliana continued her assault.

“A lady never reveals her most devious methods. Besides, anything I would have done with him pales in comparison to the things I’m about to do with you. Like… this.”

Leliana’s probing hand once again moved with calculated pressure, and at the same time, her head craned forward to once again devour Kallian’s lips in a deep kiss. Another wanton and shameless whine escaped the elf, but was smothered by the embrace. Although Zevran’s awkward vantage gave him little ability to see everything happening between the two women, especially when they turned away from the door, he could easily guess that their kiss quickly became a contest of twisting tongues, soft moans, and lips pressed harder and harder against one another.

After a few short moments of this, Kallian’s legs began to kick back and forth, shuffling the quilt that separated her body from Zevran’s gaze. The way they shuddered and rocked told him everything he needed to know. The touches, the kissing, and the whole scenario, had combined to give Kallian a very satisfying climax. A moment later, and she lost control of her voice, and began to let out a series of light sounds and deep inhales as she continued to ride her orgasm. Most of her vocalizations were muffled by Leliana’s continued presence at her lips, but more than enough escaped into the room to echo into the little hallway outside the door.

Leliana purred as she pulled her lips away from Kallian’s. A thin streamer of saliva followed her as she did, keeping the two women connected for just a moment longer before it broke away.

“That’s… not fair how you can do that.” The Hero of Ferelden panted as she writhed in one last aftershock. Zevran could not stop himself from grinning as he watched her in the glow. He couldn’t help but think back to their first meeting, when his botched assassination attempt ended with him on the muddy ground, and she stood above him, trembling with enough rage to intimidate a thunderstorm. He knew that, had she had her way at that moment, his life would have ended at the tip of her daggers right then and there. But cooler heads prevailed, and the concept of “interrogating Loghain’s puppet” came around, which extended his life for a day. Then two days. And then he found himself inextricably linked to a group of misfits as they saved the fucking world. Of if he had only known the things back then he knew now about Kallian Tabris. Especially how her anger vibrated and shook her body almost as much as her orgasms did.

“Like I said, a lady must always keep her secrets.” Leliana said as she removed her hand from under the quilt. She then turned her gaze slightly toward the door, giving it a textbook sultry gaze, before lewdly dragging her tongue across her index finger.

“Wait…” Kallian said as she, too, watched the shameless show, before noticing the small crack left at the doorframe. “Is he…? Did he…?”

“Oh yes.” Leliana giggled. The then turned her full gaze toward Zevran. “You may come in now.”

While standing still, Zevran had been able to mostly ignore the growing sensations of heat, pressure, and tightness in his loins. It was, after all, a skill every young man taught himself no matter what rank or station he found himself in life. If one was not careful about positioning and ignoring erections at inopportune times, it could make life very difficult. But as soon as he took one step forward, he realized exactly how much of an effect Leliana’s show had had on him. The leather skirts of his armor told the story of his growing carnal needs with all the subtlety of a mabari in a tea shop. And as soon as he put one foot in front of another, he realized just how powerful his heart thundered in his chest. Not nerves or a crush of anxiety, but the uplifting sensation of a heart fluttering with joy.

“I see you enjoyed yourself.” Leliana smirked as she stepped away from the bed, her sultry eyes locked on his crotch.

“How could I not? The skills of the Bards always make for a very… stimulating sight.” The Antivan made his way into the bedroom and locked the door behind him. He made no effort to cover his protruding leather skirts, nor did he readjust himself to ease the tension growing ever stronger between his legs. As soon as his eyes locked back with the two women who shared the room, it felt as if every heartbeat in his chest sent a thunderous wave of needy pleasure right into his groin. His body was more than eager to get this foreplay over with and get right to the heart of why he had been summoned.

But then again, he remembered his deal with Leliana. This evening was not for him to enjoy alone.

Speaking of Leliana, the human took several long and graceful steps away from the bed, leaving the still-shivering elf behind, and approached Zevran. The blue fabric of her well-fitted dress swirled around her legs, and her chest bounced as she moved. In no time at all, she had come close enough to reach a hand out, the one she had used on Kallian, and began snaking it beneath the protruding leather under his belt.

She wasted no time in finding his throbbing erection, barely contained underneath two pairs of leather smallclothes. (Ferelden is a cold country) Her eager hands slid up and down his length with expert precision, and Zevran had to remind himself that this was no mere Chantry sister who was doing this.

Leliana let out a small gasp of pleasant surprise as she continued to gently, yet vigorously, rub his cock through his clothes. “Oh, Kallian. You’re going to have so much fun with this.”

Distracted by the immensely pleasant sensations between his legs, Zevran did not notice Leliana’s other hand reaching for the straps and latches that held his armor together. Devious woman. First, his left shoulder pad hit the polished floor with a light SMACK. Then his right. His chestplate slid away from his torso after a mere moment of prodding and endless rubbing, leaving him with a thin undershirt as the only protection he had left from the cold, potential enemies, and the leering eyes of his two companions. Indeed, as he forced his attention away from the hand manipulating his genitals, Zevran noticed both Leliana and Kallian staring hungrily at his near-naked chest.

Isabela had done something similar to this show during their one amazing night together. And Leliana, it seems, was a very fast learner. Had Kallian requested this?

“Would you like to finish the job, Kallian?” Leliana asked as her hand gently left Zevran’s throbbing cock, but not before she gave it one last insistent squeeze. “I suddenly find myself quite overdressed.”

The Hero of Ferelden let out a small grunt of approval as she flung the luxurious quilt off her body. And for the first time in many weeks, he saw her in her full nude glory. Like all elves, Kallian did not stand very tall, nor did she have an abundance of muscle or fat on her body. Compared to most of the women Zevran had known in his life, Kallian Tabris had few curves, thin arms, and rather small breasts. In fact, just about everything about her physical body (aside from her ears, of course) could be described as “small” or “lithe”. But though she did not have a figure that rivaled the most perverse sketches of the female form, nor did she possess assets that put Isabela to shame, the woman that approached Zevran Arainai was still a paragon of grace, maturity, and beauty.

Perhaps the most striking feature of Kallian was not her lack of breasts or flat hips, but the scars that covered her skin. A lifetime of fighting to survive, plus a year of struggling against the worst monsters imaginable, had left quite the tapestry on her. Long thin marks dotted her arms and back.  On her left thigh, a small patch of mismatched skin denoted where a darkspawn had torn the flesh and broken the bone beneath. Her stomach also had a series of off-color marks that reached from her ribs down to her waist: the location of a brutal attack in which she had been almost disemboweled. But most prominent of all was her neck. More than just oddly colored patches and scars covered the skin there. Teeth marks and jagged cuts coated the entire left side of her throat, the last vestiges of the worst injury the legendary darkspawn killer had ever sustained. They were as unmistakable as they were brutal to see. Doubly so for him and his allies who had been there when the attack happened, and seen the immediate, bloody mess she had been left in.

Other people may have found those deformities disgusting, or at least mood-killing. But having spent a year getting to know this woman, calling her friend, and sometimes (like now) sharing her bed, Zevran just saw the stories that brought them together. They were a part of her just as much as her shoulder-length dark hair, flat nose, and large pointed ears. He could not imagine her without them.

The nude elf approached him in much the same way Leliana had moments before, with sure-footed yet excited steps. And soon enough, her hands were right back where the human’s had been, touching and fondling his most sensitive anatomy with a hungry insistence.

“I see she wasn’t lying.” Kallian breathed into Zevran’s chest as her other hand continued what her lover started at his crotch. While she touched his shaft through the cloth, Zevran felt his belt open and fall away, which took the skirts with it. Sparing no time for games or unnecessary teasing, the Antivan took matters into his own hands and kicked his boots off, leaving him in just his undershirt and smallclothes after a mere moment of undressing. A second later, and he threw the shirt off his body.

It didn’t take long for Kallian’s fingers to weave into the waistband of his undergarments and start tugging them down. She stopped touching him for just long enough to slip the smallclothes away from his body to join the pile of armor at his feet, but went right back to gripping his cock the second it was exposed to air. Zevran let out an involuntary gasp as her palm touched his naked manhood, keeping him rigid even though he stood no chance of losing his arousal any time soon. Kallian’s gaze kept shifting from his erection up to his eyes as she got her fill of him, drunk with ever-growing lust and undoubtedly imagining the things she was about to do.

“Good. Now we’re all properly dressed for the evening.” Leliana said from his side. Both elves turned to see that the human had also stripped her clothing off, and left the blue dress in a neatly folded lump atop one of the bedroom’s many tables. Without his boots, Zevran was quickly reminded that he stood shorter than almost every human he knew, including Leliana. She didn’t quite tower and loom over the elves, but she did have an unmistakable size advantage. Not only that, but her muscles were clearly defined under her freckled pale skin, the handiwork of the past year spent constantly traveling and fighting with a bow and blade. Also unlike the elves, Leliana’s fire-red hair didn’t end at her scalp. Elves could not grow much body hair at all, save in extraordinary circumstance. Zevran himself had always lamented over his inability to grow a dashing goatee, as well as his sparsely-covered chest and manhood. Kallian was likewise almost bereft of hairs on her thin frame. Leliana in contrast had a patch of red curls between her legs that looked well-trimmed and excellently groomed. A testament to her humanity and her… Orlesian-ness all at the same time.

Kallian’s hand left his exposed cock as soon as Leliana reentered the fray, and she sauntered over to the nude human with a deep look of smoldering desire. She stood on her tip-toes to gain enough height to reach a standing kiss with her lover.

“Thank you.” The Hero of Ferelden gasped with a mix of euphoria and burning need.

“Oh, don’t thank me just yet.” Leliana retorted with a kiss of her own before pulling away and standing next to Zevran. “I didn’t go through all this trouble to drag Zevran up here just so you could ogle him for a few seconds.”

Zevran snickered and retorted. “I must confess, I’m perfectly fine with being ogled. Especially if it’s from two people as beautiful as yourselves.”

“Shush, you. Just look sexy.” The bard retorted.

“Easily.”

Leliana moved behind the elf and put her hands on his shoulders, as if showing him off to the Hero of Ferelden like some kind of specimen. “So what should we do with him first? Tonight is all your choice. It’s the least we can do.”

“I have an idea.” Kallian said with an evil grin as she went back to the bed and went back to the spot she had been in when he entered the room. On her back, she languidly slid her hands down her stomach, then opened her legs with a sultry slowness that spoke of what she wanted. Her left index finger pointed between her legs while her right hand beckoned Zevran over. “Get over here.”

A man of Zevran’s experience needed little other encouragement. In Isabela’s cabin, one of the very first things he and Kallian had done together was explore each other with their mouths, and she looked more than keen on revisiting that activity. As the Antivan made his way forward, Leliana gave his ass a shameless slap, then let her hand linger on his cheek for an unseemly amount of time.

Instead of joining Kallian on the side of the bed, Zevran instead moved to the foot, and began crawling atop the covers and blankets. As he bent down to put himself closer to the Hero of Ferelden’s thighs, he could feel his needy cock brush against the luxurious cloth. The sensation of cool and soft fabric rubbing against him forced the elf to shut his eyes and breathe, lest he lose control far too early in the evening. He had a promise to keep to Leliana, after all.

After regaining control of himself, Zevran looked forward again, and got a wonderful eyeful of Kallian’s inner thighs and labia. Even from a few inches away, he could tell that she was _wet_. Maker, how aroused was this elf? He didn’t even need to touch her to feel the heat emanating from her nethers, it overpowered and overwhelmed him the closer he got to Kallian’s core. Whatever Leliana had done earlier, plus the apparent raw carnality of having him naked in her bed, seemed to have thrown Tabris into a frenzy. He didn’t think he’d be down here for very long, but he still intended to make sure he got his own fill of her first.

Wishing to show the Hero of Ferelden his true gratitude for her heroic efforts, the male elf avoided her glistening labia, and instead placed gentle, soft kisses on her inner right thigh. Small feather-like contact with his lips, starting near her knee, but drawing closer and closer to what she wanted with every movement. And yet, just before he got to the best part, Zevran grinned and skipped over her mound entirely. He puffed a gentle breath of air on her center before he began kissing up her left thigh with pure and intentional nonchalance.

“Fucking tease.” Kallian groaned and threw her head back.

“Patience, dear warden.” Zevran answered.

As his light kisses turned back around, Zevran felt Leliana join them on the bed. She slid next to her lover as she watched his oral ministrations with rapt attention. One of the human’s hands slipped between her thighs as she enjoyed the show, while the other wrapped around Kallian’s shoulder as the elf continued to rasp and moan from the attention being lavished upon her.

Now that he had her where he wanted, Zevran first laid an exceedingly light kiss on her glistening left labia. Then her right. Each one caused the elf at his lips to squirm and emit a new, needy moan. A third kiss on her slit, and then a fourth. He moved up her core with increasing speed until he found her _clitoride,_ which had been ready for his attention for quite some time. Without sparing a moment more, Zevran parted his lips and let his longue loose on Kallian’s body. He made sure to savor her taste as he languished his tongue upon her, making sure to not only draw out her pleasure, but commit her uniqueness to his memory forevermore. He did no fancy tricks with his tongue, nor did he overwhelm her with lightning-fast flicks or complicated maneuvers. Instead, he kept his rhythm steady and smooth, paying most attention to her standing-at-attention clit, but making sure to move down and to the side every few moments to let her breathe, as well as keep them both fresh and ready for the next step.

As soon as his tongue touched her, Kallian’s hand whipped forward, grabbed a handful of Zevran’s hair, and pulled it taut. Her mouth could process nothing but whimpers and moans of endless carnal bliss, so her hand took charge and ordered him to stay exactly where he was and continue his work. Instead of listening to her wordless command however, Zevran’s arm snaked forward until it rested just below his chin, which had now become soaked with Kallian. His expert fingers reached forward, under his mouth, to work into her wet heat, reaching for the spot he knew would send her over the edge. He hadn’t had his fingers inside of her for more than the time it took for him to breathe before her thighs clamped around his ears and her body shivered. Kallian had been more aroused than he anticipated, and he relished the time he took to spend gently touching her inner walls and caressing her sensitive nerves with an achingly soft touch.

True to his prediction, it took but a tiny handful of pumps from his probing fingers before the hand that gripped his hair let go and then moved to his forehead, guiding him back and away from her. Kallian, it seemed, had had enough of his mouth, and was interested in a much more intimate contact before she reached another climax.

“On your back.” She managed to say, though it came out as more of a growl than actual words. Her lust had taken control now, urged into the forefront by Leliana and his actions. The human at her side giggled at the sudden transition, and moved her hand away from Kallian’s shoulder.

He did not argue or fight back as Kallian leapt onto her knees, and almost dragged Zevran up to the very same place on the bed she had been before. He oriented himself onto his back, but could feel the Hero of Ferelden’s pawing hands at his posterior and waist, urging him to flip faster and get into position as quick as his muscles would allow.

As soon as he found a semi-comfortable spot in the place Kallian had occupied, the other elf pounced. In a way, they had switched positions in the blink of an eye. The male now lay on his back, legs splayed open, while the female rested on her hands and knees, her gaze focused with deep longing at the place between his legs.

Kallian once again reached for his shaft, which now pointed straight upward into the bedroom’s cool air, and gave it a quick, delicate pump. Her near-predatory expression darkened as she shifted once more, splaying one leg over his body so she could straddle him, never once losing her grip on his manhood as she did so.

“Wait!” Leliana said as she resettled next to Zevran. He made a quick note of how her left breast came to a warm, comforting stop on his shoulder. “Let me make sure he’s ready for you.”

“Hurry.” Kallian replied with the same growl as before.

Leliana sprang forward with haste and put herself right next to Kallian’s hand and his warm erection. She gently took control of caressing him while Kallian concentrated on balancing herself on the bed and rubbing her extremely aroused body on his upper leg. From his perspective, Zevran suddenly had a wonderful view of Leliana’s unclothed rear. One of his hands raised up to give her pale ass a similar spank to the one she gave him a few minutes earlier, which caused the bard to look back at him with a suggestive smirk. She wordlessly invited him to do it again.

As he enjoyed Leliana’s rear with another few slaps, the human returned her attention to his cock, and took it into her mouth. Zevran let in a short, shuddering breath at the sudden feeling of warmth and all-consuming wetness around him. The human’s tongue moved in circles around his shaft as she held him inside, coating him with a generous amount of saliva, but providing no real suction or sensation beyond that. She truly was getting him ready for Kallian, and not trying to push him closer to his elusive climax.

A moment later, she pulled away, leaving another thin streamer of saliva connecting her and his manhood for a moment. She smiled up at Kallian, then back at him. “He’s ready now.”

As Leliana lay back next to him, once again letting one of her breasts rest on top of his arm, Kallian scooted her pelvis forward until she hovered just above him. She took a firm hold on his newly-lubricated cock, and lowered herself with little pretense or fanfare.

Being in Leliana’s mouth had been a heavenly sensation, to be sure. But the bare instant his needy erection came into contact with Kallian’s tight muscles and hot internal walls, he lost control of his own vocal cords. The other elf’s body took him in as if he were meant to be there, covering him in a shroud of perfect and inviting heat. The rest of his body felt as if it were in a blizzard compared to the tight, yet wonderful, warmth that surrounded his shaft. The Hero of Ferelden likewise let out a long, deep, sigh of contented pleasure as she felt him slide ever deeper into her.

Leliana let out another short laugh as she watched the two elves accommodate themselves to each other. “Oh this is wonderful. Two gorgeous elves in bed with me, all of us sharing this time together. Is this what it was like for you back home, Kallian?”

Tabris didn’t respond, too lost in her own world of exploding sensation to make sense of the world, but Zevran knew what the human was referring to. In their travels together, the party had sometimes conversed about their sexual experiences, or lack thereof in a few cases. (Poor Alistair) After many months of travel, Kallian confessed to how, as an elf in an alienage, she did _everything_ with the community while growing up. That meant when she started reaching the age where she needed to explore her natural urges, she, along with all the other alienage-dwellers her age, would congregate in abandoned buildings, behind dark alleys, or in desolate homes. And then they’d all… well… do anything their teenage minds could come up with together. It was in those wild semi-public celebrations of new awakening did she realize she enjoyed the boys and girls around her in equal measure. As well as the scandalous nature of almost being caught by the adults and elders every single time she took part with her fellows. It was why she so enthusiastically threw herself into Isabela’s offer when she saw Leliana was intrigued by the pirate, and why she was so eager to have these… sessions with him.

It made Zevran grin to know that he was one of the lucky few to know that the mighty Hero of Ferelden, a woman who would go down in history and legend, had a group sex fetish. As well as a massive desire to have sex in almost-public places, where others might see her in one compromising position or another.

It only took the span of one more heartbeat before Kallian bottomed herself onto Zevran’s cock. The heat and consuming, wonderful wetness only increased as he buried himself as deep as he could into her willing cunt. In a moment of stillness, as she continued to get used to the sensation of having him in her, Zevran could feel her excited heartbeat through his own manhood. Her walls practically pulsed with desire as she sat atop him. In fact, they literally pulsed around him a moment later. Had she orgasmed from just taking him in for the first time?

“I felt that.” Zevran teased as he rolled his hips just enough to produce a sensation for her.

“Shut… up.” Kallian said with a teasing grin as she closed her eyes and enjoyed herself for another long, sensual moment. She then leaned forward on top of him and put her hands squarely on the Antivan’s shoulders. The hungry, playful, perverse grin returned to her face as she looked down on the man beneath her. She started rocking back and forth.

Where he had done a single tiny, noncommittal shift with his hips, Kallian moved with earnest. Her hunger manifested as a storm of smooth rolling motions on top of him, pushing his cock inside of her and outside of her at a rhythm entirely set by her needs and her desires. She once again became a squirming mess of small, huffy vocalizations as she rode Zevran for all he was worth, filling herself up with the elf and sparing little or no consideration for his comfort or his preferred speed.

Because make no mistake, as her fingernails clawed into his shoulders and her hot cunt swallowed him from tip to base, Kallian Tabris was _fucking him_. He may have been inside of her body, but this was her game, her night, and her rules. He was but a willing participant in her desperate need to fulfill her physical desires, and reward her for a job well done against the darkspawn.

“Don’t just lie there.” Leliana clicked her tongue as she continued to watch the elves fornicate. One of her hands had gone back to her own body as she enjoyed the display beside her, but the other moved to grab one of Zevran’s arms and pulled it off the bed, where it had been sitting rather uselessly. Before he knew it, his palm rested against Kallian’s chest as she bounced and rolled atop him. He took the hint a moment later and began fondling the Hero of Ferelden’s pert breasts. His other hand joined the first one to make sure both of her nipples got full attention as Kallian started bouncing up and down and growing more forceful in her movements.

“She likes it when you pinch them, you know.”

“Does she now?” Zevran asked when he got a chance to breathe between Kallian’s wild hip thrusts atop him.

Eager to follow the bard’s instructions, he took Kallian’s meager dark nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, and gave a firm tug on them both. He hoped he hadn’t hurt her too badly, but a part of him, a part well acquainted with more extreme acts of sexual exploration, kind of hoped that he did.

The effect of his one tug on Kallian was immediate. She cried out in a new way, one born of a mix of deep pleasure but just enough pain to make it even more memorable. She didn’t tell him to stop, nor did she bat his hands away from her as he pulled. If anything, her response only invited him to do it again.

“See?” Leliana cooed. “She told me about that very recently.”

“Ye… yesterday.” Kallian managed to say between hot and heavy breathing.

“And I intend to do it as often as I can, _ma souris.”_ Leliana stopped touching herself and pushed her body upright. Zevran felt a twinge of sorrow as he felt her soft, warm breast leave his side. But simultaneously, he felt another surge of joy to get another peek at her ass, now reddened from his slaps on her flesh.  

Leliana moved to kneel beside Kallian as the elf continued to ride atop Zevran’s throbbing, diamond-hard erection. He tried to join in her hip movements whenever he felt he had the chance, but was quickly stopped by her own frantic fucking. So for his part, he continued to fondle and pinch her breasts as best he could.

“I see this was a good idea, after all.” Leliana purred as she leaned forward and reached out to caress Kallian’s cheek. It took a moment for Tabris to pull her mind away from the sensations below her waist, but she came around, and smiled at her human paramour as she continued to roll and bounce.

“Y… yes. So good.” Kallian agrees as she leaned to the side to draw Leliana into a deep, passionate kiss. Neither of them spared any propriety as they vigorously made out atop Zevran, lashing and pushing their tongues against each other and into the other’s mouths as often as they could.

As soon as Leliana pulled away, she said: “Then you won’t mind if I help you along a little.” 

The bard’s right hand reached down, snaked past his pawing and grasping at the Hero of Ferelden’s breasts, and began caressing Kallian’s hip. Then her thigh, which meant her fingertips also brushed against Zevran, before finally settling on the elf’s needy bud. Kallian had been rubbing herself against Zevran’s waist thus far, but she more than welcomed the human’s attention to her body as well. Leliana’s other hand disappeared behind Kallian’s back, and Zevran’s limited line of sight made it impossible for him to guess where it had gone. If he had to say, he would have assumed she caressed Kallian’s back muscles.

Kallian let out a long, low, and altogether animalistic moan as her body became overwhelmed by the caressing, fucking, and sexual attention of two people at the same time. The way her inner walls once again pulsed and gripped his cock ever tighter told the story far better than her face ever could.

“You needed this, Kallian.” Leliana spoke again, this time whispering it in the upright elf’s ear, but still saying it loud enough for the prone elf to hear. “Don’t you agree?”

“Yes.” She gasped in response, all the while continuing to roll herself atop Zevran. Every time she pulled her hips up, and thus pulled a small section of his shaft out of her body, he swore that he felt an arctic freeze blast against his nethers. Her body was so hot, and so perfectly tight, that he dreaded the moment when she’d pull away, finally spent. A deep, animalistic, _very animalistic_ , part of him conjured images of climaxing inside of her first, of filling her with his seed and watching her shake and quiver in orgasm as she felt his release inside of her. He resisted those thoughts, however. Improper. And rather rude.

Leliana did not stop her fingers up front, and the arm she had behind Kallian’s back moved surreptitiously downward. “I’m getting a much clearer picture of what you were like back home. A handsome man below you. A striking woman at your side. Both of them doing everything they can to see you come apart. You’re quite shameless, Kallian Tabris.”

Kallian bit her bottom lip and nodded.

“Maybe we’ll do this more often. Would you like that?” Leliana’s other hand, the one stroking Kallian’s back, went even further down, until her fingertips brushed against Zevran’s thigh. Oh, so she had begun to fondle and squeeze Kallian’s posterior. “Maybe next time, we’ll try some different things.”

Another nod and devious smile from the Hero of Ferelden.

“Perhaps next time we’re alone, I’ll start… concentrating on other areas.” Leliana’s hidden hand moved upward just a small amount, touching a different part of Kallian’s rear. “Perhaps places… you haven’t been touched in a while.”

Kallian let out a yelp of surprise as she felt where Leliana was going. Zevran felt the human’s fingertips clash against his thrusting and jostling scrotum as the bard adjusted herself. Oh, Leliana was doing something quite naughty, indeed.

“And then… when I think you’re ready.” Another push, another elven gasp. “We’ll not only invite Zevran, but another strapping young elven man. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind sharing you a little more.”

“Not at all.” The Antivan agreed. The idea of bringing in a fourth player to this, especially if he was as attractive as his mind’s eye conjured, would have been quite agreeable.

Kallian squeezed her eyes shut, but she did not voice any objections.

“And while Zevran goes right back to where he is now, fucking your pussy…” Another pause, and another push against both Kallian’s clit and ass.

“I’ll let the other man take you…” Leliana moved back to Kallian’s ear and not only whispered, but brushed her teeth against the large elven appendage.

“Right… here.” She bit Kallian’s ear at the same time both of her hands surged. The one against her clit moved with intense speed, while the one behind her moved forward, adding sensational pressure to her back door. Zevran could not tell exactly what she did, but he felt her fingertips brush against his sensitive scrotum again and again. Experience told him, however, that Leliana’s actions were for show, for implanting the kinky idea of having Kallian taken by two men at once while her human lover directed the whole thing. Sometimes, one’s own imagination could provide a bigger stimulation than anything a partner could ever do.

The first thing that happened was that Kallian’s hands, which were still latched onto Zevran’s shoulders, clawed into his skin like the talons of a bird of prey. Her nails dug into his flesh as she lost control of her muscles and caused the man below her to gasp with the unexpected pain in his limbs. 

Next, she pulled back away from him, unlatching her fingers from his shoulders and forcing his pawing hands away from her chest. Kallian’s entire weight crashed onto his pelvis as she balanced herself on her quivering legs. Even though Zevran could no longer touch her breasts, he quite enjoyed the wonderful view this new position gave him.

It took a moment for her to start making noise. At first, she just let out an adorable little squeal, but it soon evolved into a howl that almost rivaled a scream. Almost. If there were any guards or servants in the tower, they certainly got an earful. Leliana sighed with her own contentment as she joined Zevran in gawking at the wonderful expressions that crossed Kallian’s face.

Her tightness, her exquisite inner walls, not only pulsed and flexed against him, but they squeezed against his manhood as she succumbed. It felt as if her body begged him to release with her, to fill her cunt with his cum and complete this primal joining. But with the lingering stings in his shoulders, plus long experience with lovers all across Thedas, Zevran managed to distract his mind just enough to deny Kallian’s unspoken plea. Instead, he concentrated on rolling his hips underneath her, increasing her sensation as she continued to shiver and writhe in the biggest orgasm he had ever seen from her.

Oh, Leliana was _good_. The bard more than enjoyed the sight of her elven lover fall apart, her face betrayed her deep satisfaction with her work. She pulled her hands away from Kallian as she squirmed on top of Zevran, but she did not lay back down. The human remained where she was, on her knees beside the elves, her blue eyes clouded with the lust that she had yet to relieve.

And then, cold became Zevran’s entire world. Kallian’s body stopped shivering and pulsing when she finally seemed satisfied with what had been done to her. She fell forward again, landing her naked torso on top of Zevran’s as she slipped his still-hard cock out of her. The loss of such an all-consuming, pleasant warmth and tightness felt as if he had been dunked into a frozen river, or kicked out of bed on a chilly morning. It made him frown even as his friend lay atop him, contented and humming with sighs of post-coital bliss. Her arms snaked around him as she did so, sparing a moment to thank him with a hug. Every few moments, she shivered ever so slightly, a sure sign she spent this position riding the last of her aftershocks.

“Come on, lay back and relax.” Leliana interjected. She reached down to Kallian’s waist to pull the Hero of Ferelden off of Zevran. “It’s my turn.”

“Wait, what?” The Antivan asked as he adjusted to the further sensation of cold as Kallian slipped off of him and rested at his side. His glistening manhood still remained rigid, but he could feel it growing ever softer in the sudden lack of stimulation. “I thought tonight was for…”

“What, you’d honestly pass up an opportunity to take two women in the same bed together?” Leliana plaintively asked as she adjusted herself to let Kallian stretch out beside them.

“You are an evil woman, Leliana.”

“Just keep where you are, and let me have my fun.”

The human’s hand reached out to hold Zevran’s glistening cock and gave it a simple, earnest pump. Just enough to let him know that she was now in control.

And then she leaned forward, pushed some of her red hair away from her eyes, and once again took him into her mouth. But this time, it felt different. She wasn’t intent on making him ready again, nor did she seem willing to let him finish inside her mouth, either. Instead, he felt the familiar sensation of her tongue against his flesh, licking and lapping at him like he were a frozen treat on a hot summer day. As soon as she pulled her mouth away from his cockhead with a soft pop, he realized what she was doing. As the two elves watched with rapt attention, the human gripped Zevran’s prick in one hand, and then began to draw her tongue from one side to the other, licking all traces of Kallian away from his body and greedily swallowing it down. Her expert tongue lavished his shaft and left his head spinning, which made it very difficult to concentrate on the sight of a human so shamelessly treating an elf in this way.

Without relinquishing her hold on him, Leliana’s head moved down and gave a gentle once-over on his testicles, giving each one a lick before moving back up.

“Mm, I haven’t done that in quite a while.” Leliana confessed as she glanced between the two elves. Kallian didn’t rest on Zevran’s shoulder like the human had, but she still lay at his side, on her back with her head propped up with enough pillows to let her comfortably see what was going on. Her eyes were half-lidded and heavy, still lost in the ocean of bliss that had been given to her by her two lovers.

In no time at all, Zevran felt sure that all traces of Kallian had been licked clean from his body, and Leliana was just enjoying making him squirm underneath her gorgeous full lips. The way she curled into a grin while still holding him in her mouth made it a certainty.

“And now, my love.” Leliana pulled away from Zevran and addressed the Hero of Ferelden, “How should I reward our friend Zevran for his service tonight?”

Kallian’s head lazily rolled from whatever daydream had taken her away, until she locked her gaze with the bard’s ice-blue eyes.

“Hmm…” Kallian said as she writhed on top of her pillow throne. “I saw the way he looked at your ass earlier. Why not give him a better view? Come here.”

Like she had done at the very start of their encounter, Kallian raised her right hand to beckon Leliana forward, and to join her at her place on the bed. And just like Zevran had done before, the human crawled forward on her hands and knees, moving away from Zevran’s saliva-covered cock, so her face could hover over the other elf’s. Leliana’s backside raised into the sky as she leaned over her elven lover. Their legs twined together as they both got comfortable.

Leliana smiled down at Kallian as she came to a stop above her, and planted a new kiss on the Hero’s lips. Leliana’s wet mouth, covered in both the taste of Kallian and Zevran, mingled and twirled with the elf. Once again, they showed their affection for each other by loosing their tongues against one another, delving and writhing into their lovers. Both women moaned into the other as they did so, and closed their eyes the deeper they got into their kiss. Kallian’s hands rose up to wrap around the human’s neck and shoulders, trapping Leliana on top of her, and forcing her to remain close.

After an eternity of watching, Leliana turned away from Kallian and gave Zevran an almost-ugly look. “Well?” she asked. “Are you going to get started?”

“Oh, right.” Zevran stammered as he raised himself onto his knees and repositioned behind Leliana. His legs had precious little room between Leliana and Kallian’s, but he made it work without knocking against them or pinching their skin.

For a moment longer, he stood there, his prick throbbing and starting to sincerely ache from all the attention it had received, but still denied climax.  Leliana had to have known what she was doing to him, especially with those constant dusky looks back to his body and manhood. She was playing with him just as much as she toyed with Kallian. Her pale and freckled ass still had the faint red marks from where he had laid a few playful spanks on her, and her entrance was just as glistening and inviting as Kallian’s had been earlier. It was a wonderful sight for anyone to see, and he savored it for as long as he thought he could manage.

He took his manhood in his hand, and raised it against Leliana’s slick folds, teasing and enticing her. He moved up and down her slit while his eyes moved up and down her back, savoring the image of her toned muscles, a handful of scars that were quite old and faint, down to the dimples near her waist. All of it coated with the same dusting of freckles that covered her entire body. Kallian was a very lucky woman indeed to have someone as gorgeous as Leliana. And, he supposed, he was too.

“Kallian was right, you are such a fucking _teas_ …” Leliana’s voice caught in her throat as Zevran guided himself into her, pushing through her exceedingly wet entrance and into her very hot center. As a human, Leliana’s body was not only larger than Kallian’s, but she had a higher internal temperature. Her body ran hotter than he imagined as he hilted himself inside of her. It was different from Kallian, but no less pleasant. Her tight muscles gripped him just as assuredly, and her radiating need spilled into him just as quickly.

Instead of waiting for his partner to start moving her hips, Zevran took the initiative. He rolled himself back and forth in a gentle rhythm that pulled almost entirely out of Leliana, only to thrust back inside a moment later. He put one of his hands on the swell of her hips, just above her slightly red ass, to hold himself and her steady while he increased his speed. His other hand reached and groped her once again, caressing the spot he had lovingly slapped.

Every time he pushed himself inside her, Leliana gasped and let out a throaty groan of pleasure. And when she did that, Kallian below her giggled.

“I think she likes that.” Kallian said from underneath the two of them.

“She very much does.” Leliana agreed, then sucked in a gasp. “Harder.”

“As you wish.” He said.

It was such a wonderful thing to set his own pace for this, rather than wait for Leliana to take control again. Perhaps a small reward for his efforts with Kallian? Or did she just prefer her partners to set their own pace? Either way, the Antivan assassin’s heart raced as his cock went back and forth from overwhelming cold to all-consuming heat at an increasing pace. He put more and more power behind his thrusts as he complied with Leliana’s wishes, which caused him to slump forward on top of her. The new position allowed him to rub against her inner walls in a new way, hopefully pushing against a small bundle he knew she would…

Yes. As soon as he leaned forward, Leliana squealed in a way she hadn’t before, and thrust her hips back to try and immediately replicate the sensation.

Leliana momentarily turned back to give Zevran one last grin before she started thrusting back in earnest, almost impaling herself on his cock as if her life depended on it. Kallian’s hands, which were still wrapped around her neck, loosened their grip, and one disappeared entirely below the human.

“Oh, Kallian. What are you- oh!” Leliana moaned as Zevran felt the oddly familiar sensation of fingertips brushing against his scrotum. Kallian had gotten the same idea Leliana had, and started fingering the human while Zevran continued to fuck her from behind. To his surprise, after just a few seconds of that contact, Kallian’s hand reached further and grabbed his swinging testicles in a firm yet sensual grip. It interrupted his thrusts, lest he accidentally tug too hard and either rip free of her grasp, or worse, hurt himself. But he did not stop.

“Oh, he’s almost ready.” Kallian cooed as she fondled Zevran while he feebly worked inside Leliana.

“So… am… I. Don’t stop. Either of you.” Leliana breathed into Kallian’s shoulder as she began kissing and licking the elf’s naked body wherever she could find purchase.

“Is that so?” Kallian’s sleepy eyes opened with a fire she only showed in moments like this, and her hand left Zevran’s body to go back to Leliana’s exposed _clitoride_. The human moaned and squealed as she felt the same attention she had given to her lover. “Then let’s make sure of it.”

The hand Zevran had been using to grope and fondle Leliana’s backside went up to her hips to double-steady himself as he started thrusting with a new rhythm, but one that didn’t lower the ferocity of his previous attempts. He jerked his hips in a way that was more primal, needier, than his previous fancy hip rolling. He almost felt as if he were rutting against her, pushing into the human with no tact or grace, just a need to increase their pleasure at all costs. The sounds they made in this new setting were wet, profane, and beautiful. He loved it just as much as she did.

Below them, Kallian’s other hand moved to Leliana’s breasts, and started kneading and fondling the ample flesh. Her mouth joined the fun a moment later, savoring attention on whichever nipple her fingers weren’t currently pinching and rolling, an attempt to mimic the technique used on her.

Zevran started panting with every breath as he succumbed to the effort of fucking Leliana. Her needy, wet cunt almost baked him alive as she clenched and tightened with every thrust. Her voice grew more and more hoarse and fragile as she succumbed to the sensations inside and outside of her. Kallian did a masterful job of working the human’s most sensitive areas, and slowly reduced the one who had previously held an iron grip of the evening’s proceedings into a whimpering, needy woman who wordlessly begged to be fucked.

“Who’s the shameless one now?” Kallian grinned as she placed a deep, powerful kiss on the human’s neck. The kind of open-mouthed and wanton embrace, mixed with light suction that would inevitably leave a deep mark in Leliana’s skin. She had done this before in their previous time together. It seemed to be an unspoken way of communicating: “Even if we may have others in our bed, you’re _mine_. You’ll always be mine.” (It had been amusing to see the two of them try and explain the obvious bruised mark that sat high on Leliana’ neck when they returned from Isabela’s ship.) The elf had claimed the human in a way that many people in Thedas would find obscene, if not sickening. But right here, between them, it could not have been more satisfying.

And satisfying it was. For as soon as Kallian’s lips left Leliana’s neck so she could witness her handiwork, the Orlesian woman began to sing. Not with words or any coherent tunes, but moans and sighs of climax that became a crescendo of sound as her body finally reached a thunderous orgasm.

“Oh, Maker!” Leliana exclaimed as her body went rigid. Unlike Kallian, who whimpered and shook as she came, Leliana seemed to ride her high with sound. Her tones were as musical as any jaunty tune she came up with one the road, and Zevran’s lips curled into an exhausted grin as he felt the human clench and writhe beneath him.

Leliana gave Kallian a chaste, sweet kiss as she slid away from Zevran and lay down next to the elf. The sensation of leaving the furnace of her body once again left him cold and stunned, and almost made him fall backward. His accelerated heartbeat rippled into his throbbing member and his slightly chafed skin ached for release. This was such a luxurious torture, to be sure.

Fortunately for him, both Kallian and Leliana spared a glance at each other as soon as the human found a comfortable spot.

“So, did he do a good job?” The Hero of Ferelden asked.

“More than satisfactory.” Leliana sighed. “Consider your agreement fulfilled.” Though she spoke with official-sounding words, her tone was one of complete bliss and joyful release, punctuated by her trademark giggling.

“So, I guess now it’s his turn?” Kallian pushed herself in to a sitting position.

“I’d say he’s earned it.”

Kallian Tabris turned to Zevran as she looked over him and his taut, spent body. He remained on his knees, in nearly the exact same spot he had been while fucking Leliana, while his mind locked onto the growing discomfort between his legs. What devious thing did she have in mind for him? Was she going to tease him back just like he had teased her and Leliana, or was he finally going to experience a climax of his own?

The other elf didn’t need to move much, she just sat up and inched closer to him, taking up much of the same room Leliana had just been in. She faced the other elf with an expression of mirth and half-lidded satisfaction. Their faces came close, close enough to feel each other’s heavy breaths against their skin. “I agree.” She said.  

At first, he just felt her hand on him. His shaft, covered with Leliana, throbbed at her touch and ached ever so slightly. She then knelt down before him, putting her face right at his waist level, and guided his manhood into her mouth.

Unlike Leliana’s previous bouts with oral, where the contact had been brief and mostly oriented on her tongue swirling around him with abandon, Kallian kept her tongue flat against the underside of his cockhead. Her cheeks hollowed as she filled her mouth with him, adding a delicious amount of suction to the already wonderful feeling of warm wetness that he had grown so accustomed to. Further and further she went, swallowing down his cock until she almost bottomed out and pushed her nose against his body. The hand she held him with slowly fell away as her mouth and throat took over stimulating Zevran’s body. In response, he could only gasp and groan at the depth at which she took him.

“Are you trying to show off, Kallian?” Leliana giggled as she watched her lover hold Zevran in her throat. In response, Kallian shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in a noncommittal “maybe”. 

How many men in Thedas would ever be able to tell the story of the Hero of Ferelden herself, someone who had slain a demonic god, solved dozens of the world’s problems, and made the world a measurably better place, sucking his cock? Not only that, but enjoying herself as she did so? Kallian seemed more than happy to pull her head back and forth against Zevran’s well-lubricated shaft, enjoying the taste of him and Leliana mixed together on his skin. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked up at him, their eyes locked in a mutual haze of lust and longing. As she continued to suck on him, one of Kallian’s hands reached up to paw at his stomach and chest, tracing the tattoos across his torso while at the same time savoring the feeling of his taut muscles underneath his soft skin. Her other remained on the bed and kept her steady as she knelt low beneath him.

It didn’t take long, perhaps an embarrassingly short amount of time if he hadn’t just endured two sessions with two insatiable women, for Zevran to feel his own orgasm brewing. At first, it was just a small tingle in the core of his being, a slight twinge of oncoming release that spread through his body and made his mind go aflame with the oncoming possibility of finally unleashing what he had been holding back for so long.

A part of him shut down as he concentrated on that growing sensation. His hand reached up to hold Kallian’s head as she started to instinctively thrust forward, not enough to throw her rhythm off, but enough to take his own pleasure from her mouth. His breathing became ragged and erratic as his nerves became a bundle of ever-tightening springs, all of them concentrating on one place, on one very warm and wet sensation. The Hero of Ferelden moaned around him as he did so, sending shivers of vibration through his body and only making the storm arrive all the faster. He tried to relish the feeling and visual of her mouth around him, of the way her jaw and lips worked together, and the fact that she liked and trusted him enough to do this. But those fleeting ideas only made it worse.

“Kallian, I’m…” He managed to say between his shallow breathing and primitive thoughts.

She took the hint. At that exact moment, Kallian stopped moving her head and instead pulled almost all the way free of Zevran’s manhood. She left just the head of his penis in her mouth, kept her tongue flat against the bottom of his glans, and looked up at him, expectant and grinning as best she could with a mouthful of cock.

And finally _, finally_ , it happened. With a loud moan of his own, one that would have put any of the women’s wanton sounds to shame, Zevran came. He felt it release and spurt into Kallian’s mouth over and over again, his body working on its own to empty itself. He shuddered as his cockhead became far too sensitive to touch, but she remained as still as a statue as he kept pumping his semen down her throat.

Kallian happily hummed as Zevran kept releasing, giving no sign of discomfort or disgust as her mouth filled with his seed. She visibly swallowed his entire load down, eagerly anticipating each spurt and opening her throat every time.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, but what really was just the span of a few heartbeats and a handful of spurts, his climax came to an end and Zevran fell backward. His cock came free of Kallian’s lips with an inaudible pop as the rest of him descended onto the tousled and sweaty quilts atop the bed.  

He rested on his side for a long while, just watching the legs of the two women who shared the room with him as they moved, reorganized, and intertwined. Kallian did not stop smiling as she moved away from her kneeling position and rejoined Leliana at the top of the bed.

“You have quite the talented tongue, Kallian.” Leliana sighed as she pulled the Hero of Ferelden into a hug.

“You’d know better than anyone.” She responded as she wiped her lips clean with the back of her hand. They kissed again, but just for a moment. Then they turned back to Zevran.

“Well, ladies…” He said as his lungs stopped burning and his muscles started to feel like bowls of aching jelly. “That… was fun.”

“Oh, we’re not done yet.” Leliana said with that same cold dispassionate look she had at the very beginning of the evening. 

“Not by a fucking mile.” Kallian added. “If you’re up for it.”

Zevran couldn’t help but smile. “If you’d but give me a moment to compose myself after that… ridiculously awesome performance by our dear warden, I’d be more than happy to partake in a second act.”


	2. Two Years Later

Two Years Later

 

For three weeks, Zevran assumed the letter had been fake. After all, the Crows had arranged similar traps for their prey many times in the past. It was such a simple thing for an organization of highly trained professionals to find out the details of a man’s personal life, then forge a letter inviting that man to a meeting he couldn’t refuse. Perhaps the letter would demand he return to handle a family matter. Or maybe it would be a note from an old sweetheart, begging him to come home so they could finally consummate their relationship. Of course, upon that man arriving at the location of said meetup, he would just find blades and death awaiting him.

After the three weeks passed, Zevran found himself sitting under the stars just outside a town in the Free Marches, a bottle of terrible wine at his side and a thin blanket beneath him. He held Leliana’s well-folded letter under the dim light and gave it one last read. He sighed, closed his eyes, and prepared to respond. After all, what was the worst that would happen? Knowing about a trap before stepping into a room prevented death nine times out of ten, did it not? And besides, that was the worst possible outcome. What if the letter were real? Would he, Zevran Aranai, really pass up the chance to once again spend time with people as lovely as Kallian Tabris and Leliana? He doubted his reputation would ever recover if the world ever discovered he turned this invitation down.

In a way, the potential blow to that immutable fact bothered him more than the potential end of his mortal life.

The next day, he walked into town and had a response message sent to Orlais.

***

It didn’t take long to travel to the location described in Leliana’s invitation. But perhaps that was because Zevran’s mind had become far too preoccupied with the possible pleasant outcomes of the meeting, rather than dwell on the horrors the Crows might have had in store. Images and memories of his time with the two of them danced in his head as he got ever closer, often leaving him quite uncomfortable when his body reacted to the things in his mind. One time on his journey west, he had to settle down in a brothel and soothe his urges with a delightful young human man and an elven girl who looked nothing like Kallian. But that short experience with two lovers did just enough to keep him sated as he trudged through Orlesian territory.

_“Il Était Un Darkspawn”_. A small restaurant that thrived off the local trade of fish and farmed vegetables of the sleepy seaside town he found himself in. The front door was a slab of heavy oak that had been carved with various Orlesian decorations, especially a roaring lion right up front and various chevaliers on horseback running down exaggerated darkspawn monstrosities. The elf had a little trouble pushing it open. No doubt a way of subtle gatekeeping to make sure the clientele were not ragged starving peasants or weak elves like him. He got the message as clear as if it had been screamed at him by a Ferelden military instructor. Only the healthy and fit were meant to dine here.

Why would Leliana invite him here of all places?

As the door slid open, Zevran saw a sprawl of warm, dark, windowless luxury. A dozen tables, each one embedded in a cozy booth along the walls of white stone, sat with heavy white linen tablecloths that reached to the carpeted floor. Each booth itself had wooden slats attached to their sides, which created small folding doors that could close the table off from the rest of the building. No doubt so the people talking could pretend they had privacy in a public area. It meant wonders for certain business arrangements if the participants believed they were not being observed, and this place seemed to cater to such attitudes in spades. No wonder they seemed intent on serving the wealthy middle class. A great deal of coin must have passed through these walls every single day.

The assassin’s eyes scanned every table one by one as he stood in the doorway. From his position, he could see each and every one, though the tables in the back were obscured by the walls of each booth. The luxurious carpet prevented the usual clatter of footsteps from the various waitstaff and other patrons from reaching his ears. Problematic, if this were still a trap.

He took one step inside, only to have a tall human man, balding and with a pencil-thin mustache covering his upper lip, appear from the dark shadows of the building.

“What are you doing, elf?” The human asked with a horrific Orlesian accent twinging the common words. His sneer echoed into the words themselves, as if he hated seeing an elf walk into the place just as much as he disliked speaking the language of trade and commerce.

Zevran just smiled, as he did with people like this. “My good man, I was invited.”

“We have enough elves in here already. You must leave…” The man began with a dark expression before a slender, confident hand snaked over his left shoulder. His words died in his throat.

“It’s okay, Henri. He is with me.” Leliana said, her voice as sweet and poisonous as it had ever been. The man’s entire demeanor changed as his eyes shifted to the feminine digits on his body, growing at once comforted and frightened.

“Oh… of course, madame.” He replied, then cleared his throat and disappeared back to where he came, leaving Zevran standing all but alone with Leliana in a moderately full Orlesian restaurant. The bard wore another dress, this one made of much finer material and style than the blue dress

She smiled at him, and her full lips parted in a very pleasant way, which gleamed in the candlelight. She wore lipstick today, something she had never done during the blight thanks to their lifestyle of wandering through wilderness and darkspawn infestations. The color was just a shade darker than her natural lips, a hint of elegance and subtlety rather than a bold statement.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come.” She smirked.

“One must always be cautious, especially when receiving letters from people as dangerous as Leliana.” He replied with a smile and a deep bow. Zevran used the opportunity to use the change in position to get a better view of his surroundings. He still saw no approaching assassins, and no suspicious activity. He allowed his heart to slow down, but only just.

“It’s good to see you again, my friend. We have so much to catch up on.” Leliana giggled as soon as he stood, and threw herself into a deep hug with Zevran. The elf reciprocated the embrace with a smile of his own. Leliana smelled just like she had the last time they met, a soft aroma of flowers and scented soaps. If she were the pawn in some Crow trap, she would have done something to warn him right here. Perhaps by changing her scent, or maybe not hugging him quite so tight.

“Come on,” She continued as she pulled away, “I’m sure your legs must be exhausted from the journey.”

“I confess, it would be nice to sit down and partake in some fine wine.”

“This place serves some of the best.” Leliana’s grin did not fade as she led Zevran to the very back of the establishment, to one of the booths he couldn’t see as he entered. It seemed to be in an even more secluded corner than the rest, set in a small recess that shrouded it from almost all prying eyes. In his experience, only the most wealthy or well-connected patrons got seats such as this in these kinds of places. What kind of social climbing had Leliana attempted in the past two years?

“Where’s Kallian?” He asked as the red-headed bard urged Zevran to sit at the table, which proved somewhat difficult as his legs caught in the heavy and long tablecloth. The thick white curtain shrouded his entire lower body as he adjusted himself, and he had to resort to clumsily throwing some tangles from out between his knees just to be able to sit in comfort without pulling everything down on top of him. Leliana laughed again as she saw the display.

“She’s here.” The human said as she slid into place opposite of Zevran, almost oozing into the seat as if she were made of smoke and not flesh.

Zevran’s legs felt the heat against his legs first, but he dismissed it as the tight quarters and thick tablecloth trapping the natural emanations of his and Leliana’s bodies rather than let them breathe.

Then he felt something brush his boot. He again ignored it, assuming Leliana wasn’t quite as comfortable as her graceful sit-down had been. Plenty of space existed under the table due to its luxurious size, but the human many have just misjudged her own position. People did that all the time.

Then he felt something touch his knee, and the former Crow’s heart jumped into his throat. His instincts reacted faster than the rest of his mind, and Zevran leaned down, grabbed the tablecloth with one hand, and palmed a hidden dagger with another. In that precise instant, images of a Crow assassin stabbing him in his most vulnerable areas, or slicing the heavy blood vessels in his thighs, rung as clear as the ocean outside.

But instead of seeing a knife-wielding killer, Zevran just saw Kallian Tabris. The Hero of Ferelden, the killer of the archdemon, and warden-commander… stark naked and resting on her knees under the table, hunched forward ever just so to prevent her sharp head and long ears from bouncing against the wooden table above her. Even in the dim light of the restaurant, the white tablecloth let in enough light for Zevran to see her bare exposed chest with her small pert nipples, her flat and scarred belly, and just the hint of her lower lips, which glistened even in the darkness.

Kallian Tabris kneeling under the table like a kitchen rat, staring up at him with a smile. Her long dark hair spilled past her eyes like it always did, shrouding half of her face in darkness while the other half of her pale skin shone through under the tablecloth. She mouthed the words “Hi, Zev.” at him without making a sound, and then continued to stroke his knee with her thin hand.

“Uh, hello, Kallian.” He stammered at the sight before, and slightly below, him. He gave her a meek wave with his free hand, bereft of anything else to do or say to her. “This is… rather unusual, don’t you think?”

“Put it down!” Leliana hissed a moment later and tapped against the table. Zevran complied a moment later, his cheeks growing hot with the knowledge that a naked woman had been hiding in such an obvious place, and now sat so very close to the areas he imagined being messed with just seconds before. And as he thought of his lower anatomy, said body part began to pulse with increased blood flow and sensitivity.

The elf man did everything in his power to appear casual, though he knew that effort would be for nothing. Leliana knew it as well, and she smirked the way she always did in situations like this: a heavy lidded half-smile that spoke of a thousand forbidden delights without speaking a word.

“So I take it you’ve been planning this ever since you sent me your letter?” He asked as he tried to place his elbows on the table. As he did so, Leliana raised her hand and signaled someone he couldn’t see due to the angle he sat. Probably the man that had stopped him at the door.

“Oh, this wasn’t my plan. It was hers.” Leliana replied. “But I thought it was too much fun to pass up.”

“Her… ideeeaAA…?” Zevran’s voice cracked like a teenager as he felt Kallian’s hand travel from his knee, up his thigh, and come to rest on his crotch, cupping against his growing manhood. The warmth of her palm was just as much a welcome return of a lovely sensation as it was a new torture. They were in public, for the Maker’s sake! In a place that already disapproved of the long-eared kind.

“Keep your voice steady.” Leliana warned with a firm, cold look in her eyes.

“Oh… I’m trying.” He said through gritted teeth as Kallian’s hands did their expert work on him, spending equal time running up and down his growing length and massaging is balls with hungry intent. “Ho-how did you get her in here… like this?”

Leliana reached to her side, where a leather travel bag sat in the darkness of the booth. She lifted a small red cloth with an array of buttons down the front. Ah, so Kallian had been dressed when she walked in. She must have slipped under the table, disrobed, and had Leliana metaphorically lock her clothing away in the bag. How very scandalous, but also fitting with Kallian’s oft-spoken desire for sexual encounters in public areas.

The human returned the clothes to the bag and leaned backward, enjoying the sight of Zevran struggling to remain calm under the explosion of scandal and pleasure in his loins.

Zevran spoke before his mind could stop him: “And she’s comfortable down there?”

Leliana giggled, and Kallian raised one of her hands up and out of the tablecloth, just high enough for him to see. She raised one of her thumbs in a symbol of confirmation. From below, he also swore he heard her mutter “fuck yeah”.

The human grinned and flicked some of her scarlet hair behind her ear. “Oh, Kallian and I have done this many times together.”

“Really? You’ve done this before?”  

“Enough times to know that it’s much easier to come here in a skirt than it is tight leather trousers.” Leliana’s plump lips smirked again and her voice dropped to a dusky, seductive tone, an obvious attempt to stoke his growing fire ever more. “And not wearing any smallclothes. Like I am right now.”

As Kallian’s hand slinked back to join its sister in massaging and fondling Zevran, his mind wandered to visions of Kallian doing this very same thing to Leliana. The elf, still nude under the table, her head pressed between Leliana’s creamy thighs as she hiked Leliana’s dress upward, only to see her expanse of bare flesh and patch of well-groomed red curls. Knowing Kallian, she would waste no time before surging forward with her tongue, caressing and licking the human’s core with reckless sensual abandon. The image of Leliana trying to control herself as her elven girlfriend subjected her to the same torture she was doing to Zevran now, the human’s freckled cheeks glowing red with the effort of remaining calm under the pressure, her hands barely able to keep themselves from her breasts, made Zevran groan.

“So how was your trip west? I trust the weather was pleasant?” Leliana asked, shaking him from his reverie.

From underneath the table, Kallian tapped Zevran’s right thigh and pushed against his left, urging him to spread his legs. He spared no time in complying, and the naked elf at his crotch slid forward. He felt the tips of her long ears tap against the leather covering his legs as she moved closer to him, a sign to spread a little more. A moment later, Kallian’s hands slithered to his belt and began tugging at the band of leather that held his trousers upright.  He stammered before he spoke: “It was… uh… uneventful. I confess, it was a tad… boring… Not even a single ambush from my former… _oh_.”

Leliana giggled while Zevran felt Kallian’s slim, warm fingers pull his belt open, then work the buttons of his trousers loose. Her dexterous grasp did the work in moments, and soon her hands were inside his clothing, stroking against his straining manhood as she drew it free from his silk smallclothes. Her expert manipulations of his cock nearly caused Zevran to let out a long, needy moan, but he held it in his throat at the last possible second.

“That’s so good to hear!” Leliana said with the same enthusiasm one would have when meeting a casual friend for lunch. A moment later, just as Zevran saw the front of the tablecloth just above his crotch flutter up and down in time with Kallian’s gentle cock stroking, the same man who accosted him at the door approached their table. He carried himself with slow, careful silence, rolling his feet to be as smooth as possible. A handy trait in an establishment built for big, sensitive deals and shady practices. Bad form for someone trying to hide the fact that a naked elf was jerking him off just beneath a thin tablecloth.

“Yes, madame?” He asked Leliana, and paid no attention to the elf sitting across from her.

“Two glasses of wine, please.”

“But of course. And will the… gentleman require anything?” The human man spared just a moment to give Zevran a side glance, rather than spend the effort to turn toward him. A small favor, considering Kallian’s obvious display.

The Antivan held his tongue as one of Kallian’s hands freed his testicles from his smallclothes while the other hand kept moving up and down in slow, tight rhythm. She applied gentle pressure to them a moment later, massaging and giving a very slight tug just so he knew she was playing with his entire package now. Instead of speaking, he let out a short, high pitched whine that almost sounded like a giggle. Almost.

“Well, Zevran? Don’t keep him waiting.” Leliana put her hands on the table and entwined her fingers together. Her lip curled into a half smile as she waited for him to try and make words.

In his mind, the elf assassin did what he had done a thousand times before on the job and in the bedroom. He cleared his mind of all distractions, no matter how tempting they were, and focused on his goal. Usually, that goal was the exposed neck of a target, or a fleeting vulnerability between armor plates that his daggers could expose. And the distractions were the rush of a battlefield, the horrible cries of darkspawn, or the dark corners of a botched Crow assassination. But today, he had to ignore the growing sensations of his penis, the lovely elf doing everything in her power to make him cum, and the glowering human man who seemed none the wiser to it all.

“Yes… I think I would enjoy some… some… _ahh!_ ” Zevran sucked in a breath as, without warning, the sensations of Kallian’s warm palm around his manhood was replaced with the wet heat of her lips, and the tight grip of her tongue and throat. She swallowed him down almost to the base of his shaft in one quick motion, and then held herself there for an exquisite, agonizing moment.

“Sir?” The man sneered and stretched the word out to express his distaste.

Kallian bobbed her head up and down, licking the base of his shaft while keeping her lips wrapped tight around him. The tablecloth just in front of him surged forward and back now that it collided with her forehead rather than her hands. Thank the Maker that the bigot standing just to the side preferred to be closer to Leliana than him. All of Zevran’s attempts to block the world away shattered as his mind focused on her oh-so-talented tongue. The way she flickered it on his cock’s underside, getting a full taste of his manhood like he were a slab of meat rather than the flesh of a living elf, set him aflame with desire. He knew a long stream of thick pre had starting coming from him based solely on the faint vibrations that consumed him a half-second later. Kallian had started to moan as she drank him down.

“Ju-just a… one… one ale… plee _eease_.” Zevran threw every ounce of concentration into trying to talk while Kallian seemed intent on sucking his immortal soul out through his genitals.

Leliana turned to the man. “Forgive him, he’s had a very tiring journey. Add some sugar cakes to my order, s'il vous plaît.” Her sweet smile, drawn by her full scarlet lips, put whatever doubts the other man had to immediate rest.

“At once, madame.” He gave a very Orlesian bow before shuffling off once again in silence.

Zevran’s mouth opened on its own as Kallian’s greedy mouth moved back up his length, leaving him feeling cold, exposed, and covered in saliva. Her lips stopped just at the crown of his penis, wrapped just around his head, as her tongue languished just at the front. No doubt coaxing out one last dollop of his salty clear pre before delving back down. A moment later, Kallian flicked her tongue in slow, sensual circles around his cockhead, as if appreciating the liquid supplication.

She dipped back down a moment later, taking him into her throat with another set of vibrating moans, which caused Zevran to squeeze his eyes shut and let out a noise of his own. Oh Maker how he had missed Kallian’s mouth.

Leliana watched the display before her with a hungry, predatory gaze. No doubt eager to touch herself as she enjoyed the sight of the elf man barely holding together before her. But the bard kept herself under control, which Zevran could not comprehend how.

Kallian’s lips wrapped tighter against Zevran’s shaft at that moment, and her hot palm joined her oral ministrations a moment later, stroking up and down while her mouth sucked and licked closer to his tip once more.

“Where is Henri?” Leliana asked as she craned her neck to the side, gazing out at the quiet room beyond their booth. “I’m finding myself very thirsty all of a sudden.”

If Zevran felt like responding, his throat constricted into another involuntary gasp as Kallian’s other hand once again cupped his balls, holding them while she concentrated on stroking and sucking him. Her fingertips absent-mindedly gave them a gentle squeeze now and then, just a small knead to add to his pleasure.

At that moment, the human man arrived, once again coming from silent shadows before making his presence known. He held a silver tray in one hand, while cradling a clean white towel in the other. He placed Leliana’s two wine glasses down first, then plunked a crystal mug full of dark ale in front of the elf. He put the plate of the sugar cakes that Leliana ordered to the human’s side.

“Will there be anything else?” He asked her.

“No, Henri. Thank you so much.” She smiled up at him and fluttered her eyelashes. As his ability to pay attention to anything but his cock became very limited, Zevran noticed Leliana’s cheeks grow rosy as she looked up at the server.

“As always, it was my pleasure.” Henri bowed and made his leave, but not before sparing one long, lingering, disgusted glance at Zevran. The antivan raised his hand to give a curt, polite wave, but his fingers spasmed and jerked as he lost control of them.

“Kallian, your treat’s arrived.” Leliana spoke with a singsong voice as she pushed the sugar cakes to her left, and put the other glass of wine in front of it. She lifted her own glass with a dainty hand, pinky extended as always, and took a sip.

“You… you’re right…” Zevran groaned as he felt a growing tightness in his loins assault him with sudden insistence. The wetness and heat of Kallian’s mouth, the way her tongue licked and caressed him, had become his world, and he could no longer hold them off. The Hero of Ferelden seemed to notice this as well, as her moans increased in intensity as she sucked ever harder. “Kallian…” He said just before his cock erupted with a jet of cum. Kallian’s mouth, still wrapped around him, took it down her throat without breaking a moment’s stride. Her hand continued to stroke up and down his length, while the other squeezed his testicles with just the right amount of insistent pressure, as if trying to squeeze more semen out of them for her to happily swallow.

She moaned again and again as he finished in her mouth, and Zevran felt certain that she swallowed every last drop of him, milking his cock for everything it was worth. He felt a new wave of vibrations just as his crescendo of climax began to subside. She had begun to giggle while still kneeling with a mouthful of his cock.

Maker above, Kallian Tabris was good.

As soon as she felt satisfied Zevran had nothing left to give her, Kallian’s mouth left his cockhead and her hands drifted away a moment later, once again leaving him feeling cold, exposed, and utterly spent. He sat back in his soft seat as she curled away from him, probably stretching out to relieve her own strained muscles.  

As Zevran’s senses returned to the real world, he saw Leliana staring at him with rapt attention, pretending to drink from her wine glass. She let out a dainty laugh of her own as the brief show came to it conclusion. “You handle yourself well, Zevran.” She said between sips.

“I’ve had… considerable practice.” He said between heavy, panting breaths. “But that was still one of the most memorable experiences I think I’ve ever had.”

Before she could reply, Kallian’s hand appeared from under the tablecloth on her side, near the leather bag that held her dress. The elven digits slithered back and forth, blindly groping around. “Clothes…” She said with annoyed insistence.

The human at the table smiled, put her glass down, and leaned toward the leather purse… then stopped herself. She looked up at Zevran with the same dusky look. “What do you think, Zevran? Should we let Kallian dress herself?”

Even in the waning moments of his orgasm, Zevran perked up. He might not have felt an immediate urge for further stimulation, but he knew a scandalous, arousing, and hilarious idea when he saw one.  “Why, Leliana, whatever do you mean? I don’t see any clothing around here.”

Instead of opening the bag and retrieving Kallian’s dress, the bard instead leaned to the wooden slats that sat folded up at the booth’s side. She nodded to Zevran to do the same. Together, the two of them pushed the thin wooden barrier shut, giving them something of a half-wall between them and the rest of the building. The table, glasses and plate could still be seen if one looked at it straight on. And the top of Leliana’s scarlet head could be seen by anyone. Which meant Kallian would be protected, yet exposed at the exact same time.

How very wonderful.

“Come on up, Kallian.” Leliana said with her same singsong voice while moving the bag to the top of the table, away from the sugar cakes and wine glasses. Out of Kallian’s reach.  

“Oh, come on!” The Hero of Ferelden’s muffled voice came from underneath. “At least give me my smallclothes!”

Leliana put a finger on her lips, as if she were contemplating a deep and important issue. “Hmm… no.”

“I swear, if you have the booth open, I’m gonna fucking…” Kallian grumbled as she popped up next to Leliana. The elf’s hair had become a ratty mess on her head as she shifted out from under the tablecloth, and beads of sweat had formed on her brow and under her ears, but she didn’t look any worse for wear for being stuck in such an enclosed place and in such a compromising position. “Oh. You closed the doors this time. Thanks.” She said as she turned to sit next to her human lover.

“Kallian, you have a little…” Leliana said as she reached up to stroke the Hero of Ferelden’s lips, where a streak of white clung to the corner of her mouth. Zevran’s gaze locked on it after attention had been brought. Oh dear, so Kallian hadn’t swallowed all of his release this time! Leliana scooped up the remnant of Zevran’s cum from Kallian’s mouth onto her fingertip, then brought it to her own lips. She savored the morsel as if it were a sample of fine Orlesian frosting, dramatically closing her eyes and even letting out an appreciative moan of her own. “Mmm, I’ve almost forgotten that wonderful taste.” She said to him as Zevran felt a new pang stir in his nethers.

Kallian seemed to have no shame as she sat up, bare and naked, next to Leliana and wrapped the human in a quick embrace. She did not cover her small breasts with her hand, nor did she hide herself in any other way. Although her cheeks did grow red when she noticed Zevran staring at her uncovered chest.  

“Oh, you weren’t kidding about the sugar cakes! I thought you were talking about…” Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the table, to see the sugar cakes on the small plate in front of her.

 “Of course, ma souris.” Leliana said as she reached her arm around Kallian’s shoulder, then put her hand on the elf’s chest. Kallian closed her eyes and let out a brief moan at the contact, but soon her focus turned back to the sweet treats in front of her. As Leliana busied herself fondling and stroking the elf’s sparse chest, pinching and gently pulling on the pink nipples, Kallian picked one of the sugar cakes up and took a luxurious bite. Her eyes rolled backward as she tasted the dessert, and she seemed to have a bigger explosion of sensation from the cake rather than her lover’s sensual groping.

After a moment of savoring, Kallian looked up at Zevran, who had begun to realize how uncomfortable his post-blowjob position really felt, his cock still bared underneath the table. He adjusted himself as Kallian pushed the plate toward him. “Want one?” She asked.

“Don’t mind if I do, warden.” He said with a smile. “I suppose I should thank you for your double hospitality.” He took one of the treats from the plate before sliding it back. As he expected, it was a VERY Orlesian kind of dessert. More sugar than anything other ingredient, to the point that his teeth ached after just one chew.

Kallian returned the grin and winked at him as she took another bite. She let out a small squeak of surprise when Leliana pinched her right nipple with sudden force.

After a moment of rest, and another period of adjustment where Zevran tried to discretely put his manhood back inside his smallclothes and trousers, Kallian giggled at him.

“So…” She asked him between bites of her final sugar cake. “Silk smallclothes?”

As soon as he felt comfortable, Zevran leaned forward and reached for his ale. “Why, yes, Kallian. Can’t a man feel comfortable in his own trousers?”

“But _pink_ silk smallclothes?”

He laughed. “What other color would I wear? Be honest.”

“Whatever.” Kallian retorted with a sour expression. “As soon as we get back to our house, you’re taking them off and never putting them back on.”


	3. Bardic Inspiration

It began as a round of the ‘confession game’. One of the pastimes they had created during the blight, when the vast majority of their effort was spent walking up and down Ferelden’s endless roads. The objective was to admit to doing or fantasizing about things that topped everyone else’s confession, and win bragging rights for being the most shameless among them. Abject boredom did wonders in bringing out the most interesting discussions.  
  
Back in the day, it had been great fun seeing Alistair squirm in his armor as he listened to his friends and comrades speak of the most scandalous things, especially Wynne. Shale, Morrigan, and Sten were also made uncomfortable. Though instead of squirming, that prickly trio often growled and grumbled about the “disgusting conversation” and “unnecessary wastes of time”.   
  
Now, in the villa just outside the sleepy fishing village that his hostesses lived in, the trio sat on the bed of their large bedroom. Leliana owned it, so she said. Something about it being the home of the woman who raised her, but he didn’t care. The main thing that interested Zevran was that it had sturdy, thick walls and an outer fence that would be difficult to breach. He was safe here. Safety meant he could relax. And relaxing quickly turned his mind toward more… pleasant thoughts.   
  
The new confession game began just like it used to. After a full day of reminiscing over mundane topics, a bottle of wine had passed between them multiple times. In this tipsy, loose state, they had all moved to three different corners of the bed and gotten the same devilish look to their faces.   
  
Zevran spoke first. “Well, I’ll admit I’ve never had a public experience quite like the one you gave to me today, Kallian. But I’m definitely stealing that idea. I have an old friend who will absolutely die when I meet them next.”   
  
“You’re welcome.” The Hero of Ferelden winked at him. “It’s even more fun when the place is crowded.”   
  
"So I've heard." He turned to Leliana. “So, dear Leliana, it’s been a while since we’ve played this game. Have you come up with any new naughty thoughts you want to share with us?”   
  
The human held the bottle in her hands. She sat cross-legged on her corner of the bed, with the skirt of her dress hiked halfway up her pale thighs. She took a quick drink as her freckled cheeks went crimson.  “Well… Kallian and I visited her home in Denerim three months ago. And I admit, I spent a lot of that time staring at her cousin.”   
  
Kallian swayed in her corner. She had her knees tucked under her chin and the fabric of her dress pulled tight under her toes. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“Which one? Shianni or Soris?”  
   
“The man. Soris, I believe.”  
    
Zevran nodded as he reached out to take the wine bottle from Leliana. She handed the mostly-empty vessel to him. “Ah, yes. I remember meeting the boy during the celebrations after the blight. Very charming, if a bit squirrely.”   
  
“What about him?” The Hero of Ferelden asked with a biting tone.   
  
The tipsy human paused and averted her gaze upward. “I could see the resemblance between you and him. And… I just wondered what he would be like. Maybe I wanted to see if the rest of the family were as skilled as her.”    
  
“He’s not that great.” Kallian snorted.   
  
Zevran almost dropped the bottle. He caught it by the neck just before it spilled everywhere.   
  
“I’m sorry…  _what?_ ” He managed to ask.   
  
It was the Hero of Ferelden’s turn to look sheepish and unsure. She ducked her eyes below her curled knees the moment he spoke. Her long dark hair draped over her head like a curtain, trying to hide her from the world.   
  
“Maker, Kallian!” Leliana exclaimed, perhaps a little too loud.  
  
It took time for the elf woman to look up. Part of the game was that no one was forced to elaborate or explain what they just confessed if they didn’t wish to. But still, the Antivan and Orlesian waited with silent, baited breath just in case she wished to continue.   
  
“We were just alone in my house, my father and Shianni had gone into the city for something. We were bored and needed something to pass the time, so I let him... It wasn’t a big deal!” She said with her head still bowed.  
  
“Kallian!” Leliana echoed.   
  
Zevran spoke before his drunk mind could stop. “I’ve heard stories of alienage elves keeping close to family. But to know it was so very true…”  
  
“It was just a quick thing!” She shot back. “And he was so bad at it! That’s the only reason I remember it at all. We got naked and he just… flopped around on top of me like a fish until he finished. I didn’t even get close, and we never did it again. I feel bad for the girl he was forced to marry.”  
  
“My mental image of the Hero of Ferelden has forever changed.” The Antivan grinned as he took a sip from the bottle and handed it to her.   
  
“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She said in a huff, the red in her cheeks growing darker.   
  
“Fine. Fine.” He held his hands up in surrender.  “Dare you to top that, Leliana?”   
  
He turned to the human, whose own cheeks had gone rosy, and the skirt pushed a little higher up her thighs. Her hands moved down her exposed legs with slow insistence, as if she were forcing herself to remain ‘proper’ even in the face of such lewd conversation.   
  
“I may have… one story."  
  
“Oh, do tell.”   
  
“Have I ever spoken of Lord Laurent before?” Leliana asked.  
    
Zevran turned to Kallian, and they both shrugged in ignorance. “I can’t recall you ever saying that name.”   
  
“This was many years ago, long before I met either of you. In fact, I had just met Marjolaine. I was simply the pretty young woman who wanted to impress her, not yet a bard. Marjoliane had gotten word that the old Lord and Lady Laurent died while en route to the Free Marches, and their only son had taken control of their considerable wealth. Of course, she wanted to take it for herself.”   
  
Leliana reached yet again for the bottle, and downed the last few drops of the wine inside before placing it down off the side of the bed.    
  
“You should have seen the new Lord Laurent. Not even twenty eight years old, and already the lord of a massive territory in Orlais. He was so handsome. The perfect square jaw, dark flawless skin, just the right amount of muscles.” Her breath fluttered as she lost herself to memory.   
  
She continued: “Marjolaine’s plan involved her disguising herself as the Lady Montrose. She would try to get in his good graces, join his social circles, and become an inexorable part of his life as his mistress. I would play her lady servant, given to his staff of house maids as a gift. We arrived at his mansion in the middle of spring, and planned to leave with all his titles and riches by the first day of winter.”   
  
Zevran chuckled. “Playing the demure Orlesian maid, were you? Now this sounds quite interesting.”   
  
“Well, that’s the best part of the story. The new Lord Laurent was famous for his… preferences. Perhaps it was the grief of his loss, or maybe he had always been that way. But anyone who worked for him were women. Attractive, young women like me. It didn't matter if he required a scullery maid, a cook, or an accountant. As far as I was concerned, all house maids were required to wear these tiny black dresses with a tight corset in the middle, covered in lace. The top cut so low I felt like my breasts would come free every time I bent over. And the bottom so short that he could always see the smallclothes we wore underneath. To finish the look, we all had simple black chokers made of leather around our necks, with the Laurent crest on the front. And heeled shoes. Oh, you should have seen the shoes! Polished until they reflected like a mirror, with these adorable buttons on the side…”  
  
“Leliana, focus!” Zevran said. His mental image of Leliana, her athletic frame squeezed into a parody of a traditional Orlesian maid outfit, had done wonders to the growing needy sensation between his legs. The way Kallian shifted in her position told him the same things were happening to her.    
  
“Right.” The bard said and fluttered her eyes. “I admit, my first day on the job was not fun. The choker make me feel strangled. The shoes made my feet hurt, no matter how pretty they were. And the only way I could bend down to dust his furniture was by keeping my back straight, exposing my entire backside to anyone in the room. And while I suffered, Marjolaine as Lady Montrose sat among the nobility Lord Laurent had gathered to his side. Sipping his wine and laughing at his jokes like an equal or a valued friend. Sometimes she would point me out to her new friends, and order me to bend over to clean or rearrange something just out of reach. But that was not the most humiliating part.”   
  
“What was?” Kallian asked, as absorbed by the story as she had been every single other tale the human had spun over the years.   
  
“Near the end of the first day, I was exhausted. I had never done a maid’s work in a large manor before. There was so much cleaning! And all the other girls had their own rooms to deal with, so I got no help. As the sun started to set, I was trying to clean the dust off one of the Laurent family portraits hanging on the wall. I must have snapped the cord holding it in place, because it crashed to the floor. Boom!   
  
“Needless to say, Lord Laurent was not happy with me. Neither was Marjolaine, though she was just acting the part of a sympathetic noble. Lord Laurent grabbed me by the arm and dismissed everyone else from his presence. Once they were gone, he put me over his lap, threw my lace skirt over my waist, and spanked me! Right here!” The slightly drunk human pointed to her posterior, which had now almost completely revealed itself as her skirt rode ever higher. “At least ten times, until I cried out to his liking. He told me to apologize to his family, and to thank him every time he spanked me. I had never been so humiliated in my life.”   
  
Zevran had to adjust his position as his manhood made its presence known in his trousers. The way Leliana’s accented voice told this story worked his body almost as well as a physical hand on him. The elf at his side likewise squirmed, and he could see Kallian’s hands running up and down her own legs.   
  
Leliana continued. “He didn’t stop until my entire bottom was red and sore. Then he grabbed one of my cheeks and said that he would not so easily forgive the loss of that heirloom. But he would leave it to Lady Montrose to decide my full punishment, as I was still technically her problem on that first day.”  
  
“What happened?” The Hero of Ferelden breathed.   
  
“All of us maids slept in the same bunkhouse, just to the side of the manor. One room, many beds. Although we had small dividing walls between us. That night, I met many of my fellow girls for the first time. Ladies like me. Beautiful, all of them. From all over Thedas, as well. They told me how to better handle my feet the next day, and how to properly handle myself around the Lord now that my bottom had been marked. We all used the same basin of water to bathe, and we ate a meal as one. Then we retired to our beds.   
  
“It was deep in the night when Marjolaine approached me. I was not yet asleep, still too sore to turn over all the way. And the night dress given to me was so thin it was almost transparent, so I was cold. None of that mattered to her. The Lady Montrose had to deliver a true punishment if she was to impress Lord Laurent, and she had the most devious one in mind.”   
  
Leliana stood up mid-sentence and walked to one of the tables on the side of the bed, allowing her rolled-up dress to once again unfurl over her legs. She reached into one of the drawers and pulled out two objects. One, a clear glass bottle full of a thick liquid. Zevran recognized it as a certain kind of oil made deep in Val Royeaux, from one of the many shops specializing in carnal pleasures. Lubrication. The other object was a small fake phallus made of some sort of smooth polished material. Entirely black, with a flared ridge of rough material at the end to provide a handhold, and perhaps prevent it from being stuck inside the body of a willing participant.   
  
“I think it would be best if I showed you the next part of the story, rather than just tell it.” The human said in a singsong, loving way.  
  
“Oh fuck yes!” The elf woman exclaimed. In a flash, her dress seemed to fly off her body. And for the second time in the same day, Zevran was confronted by the nude Hero of Ferelden.   
  
“Zevran, you’ll assist me.” The human said.   
  
He wasted no time in following Kallian’s example. His clothing didn’t come off as fast as hers, but he had a great deal of practice with disrobing himself. And true to Tabris’s word at the restaurant, his pink silk smallclothes were nowhere to be seen. In fact, they rested in the very same drawer that Leliana plundered. He had a great deal of practice walking freely beneath his trousers, so he had no complaints. Soon, Zevran was just as naked as Kallian, and the two elves knelt on the bed, ready for the next part of the human’s plan. His manhood stood proud and erect in front of him, riled and ready for whatever happened.   
  
“Ah, nice to see him again.” Leliana looked down, then back up at him. “Kallian, lay back on the bed, and let your legs open for me.”   
  
The elf did as directed, and lay on her back. As she did so, she let her hands caress her inner thighs. Zevran took the opportunity to look at her body. Tight and toned as ever, with her pert breasts needing no support, and lower lips glistening with moisture and heat. Her long ears flushed redder than her cheeks.   
  
Leliana took a moment to remove her own dress and undergarments before returning to the bed. She lay down on Kallian’s side, and directed Zevran to lay on the other. His throbbing cock rubbed against Kallian’s leg as he did so. She noticed this as he lay down, and turned to give him a knowing grin.   
  
Leliana held the bottle of lubricating oil in her hand, and set the fake phallus on the Hero of Ferelden’s taught stomach. She leaned down to kiss the elf with a long, heavy mashing of lips and tongue while her hands worked the stopper of the glass container. Kallian’s eyes reflexively closed and her hands went up to hold the human’s head next to hers while Leliana worked.   
  
As always, the bard was a devious one.   
  
Zevran noticed the human's game and worked to aid Leliana’s distraction. His hand moved up, past the phallus, and began kneading Kallian’s breasts. One at a time, making sure to give a gentle tug on each nipple as he did so. Every time he did, the kiss between the two women paused so she could let out a tiny, needy gasp.   
  
As Leliana continued to overwhelm her elven lover with affection, her hands worked. One finger dipped into the bottle, and coated itself with a generous amount of the substance. She even dipped it back and forth, making sure her entire digit was coated.   
  
The human pulled away from the kiss just enough so she could close the stopper, and begin moving her oiled finger down Kallian’s body, though being careful to not touch her with it.   
  
“Marjolaine came to me that night.” The human said quietly, heavily. “While all the other girls were asleep, my bottom throbbed, not letting me rest. I felt so exposed in that see-through night dress as well, even though the lights were out. Marjolaine moved like a shadow and stood over my bed. As Lady Montrose, she whispered to me how disappointed she was, and how all bad girls in her employ needed to learn how to behave. She pushed my night dress up, past my waist, and over my stomach. I lay there, quiet and unsure of what she was doing. But I remained still. I didn’t want to disappoint her, or risk the payout we were working so hard to get. She was at my back, so I could not see what she was doing. I figured she would spank me again, put on a show for the other girls trying to sleep. No, she did something else.”   
  
Leliana’s lubricated finger slipped ever downward. It moved over the elf’s toned thigh, down past her needy and waiting cunt, and yet still moved.   
  
Leliana pressed her finger against Kallian’s ass. The elf yelped in surprise, but she did not pull away or cry out.   
  
As the finger slid deeper in with insistence, the human resumed her tale. “This is what she did to me. It was the first time I ever had anything back there, and she knew it. Marjolaine told me to lay still and be quiet as she put her finger deeper and deeper into my backside. Once it was all the way in, she said to me. ‘This is how you will learn, young lady’. That’s when she started to fuck me. Like so.”   
  
Leliana began to move her hand back and forth, still with the same slow yet gentle pressure. Kallian gasped and writhed under the unexpected assault, but she still did not demand it stop.   
  
“How does it feel?” Zevran asked from his post at her side. His hand remained on her chest, a palm full of her tit.   
  
“Weird. Really weird.” The Hero of Ferelden answered between gasps.   
  
Leliana giggled. “Zevran, if you’d be so kind as to touch her where she needs it most.”   
  
“My pleasure.”   
  
His hand moved down, past the phallus resting on her belly, to her swollen and excited clit. The heat that blazed from her nethers was apparent long before he touched her. The moment his fingertips brushed against her, Kallian let out a sharp, loud moan. Her body trembled as a quick climax hit her.   
  
“Hmm.” Leliana said as if contemplative. “Just a few seconds of anal experience and you’re already cumming.”   
  
“Just a few seconds?” Zevran asked. “You mean you haven’t?” He vaguely recalled a very dirty promise Leliana made to Kallian during one of their previous encounters. Had they really not gone through with it in two years?   
  
“No.” Leliana confirmed. “Never any good partners, never enough time. Until now. Oh, we’ve toyed with it. And she knows how it feels for me to play back there. But never before like this.”   
  
Leliana punctuated her words with a deep thrust of her finger deep in Kallian’s bowels. The combined sensations of her front, thanks to him, and her rear sent her into another quick orgasm.   
  
“Whatever am I going to do with you, Kallian Tabris?” The bard asked. “In all my years, I’ve never known an elf as shameless as you. Even with our present company.”   
  
“Keep… keep telling your… story!” Tabris moaned from the center of the bed, almost lost in her world of pleasures.   
  
“Very well. Marjolaine had herself just like this, introducing me to the feeling of having something inside me, yet not where I was used to feeling it. As she gently moved her finger in and out of me, she ordered me to touch myself. My punishment was to pleasure myself in a room full of sleeping maids, all of whom would soon be out of a job when we robbed their employer blind. And all the while, feeling the sensation of her in my ass. You have no idea how hard I climaxed that night, Kallian. The guilt and shame of it. The fear of being caught by prying eyes. Marjolaine never touched me anywhere else, she just kept her finger inside me as I came again and again.”   
  
“Oh fucking  _Maker_.” Tabris groaned.   
  
Leliana leaned down for another quick kiss before sitting back up and increasing her tempo. “That wasn’t the end of it, oh no. She came to me again the next night. And again for a third. Every night, she pulled my night dress up, got her finger wet and ready, and fucked me while I rubbed myself to orgasm. She wanted me to only feel this pleasure when I had something stimulating me back there. During the day, I worked myself to exhaustion in a revealing outfit, growing all the more frustrated as I passed by girls dressed just like me, all popping out of their clothes, or walking among gorgeous nobility. And at night, I had to climax over and over again with something in my ass. And do you know what?”  
  
“What?” Both elves asked, totally enraptured by the tale.   
  
“She did not stop at one finger. After a week, she put in two. Like this.” Himself distracted by rubbing and touching Kallian’s  _clitoride_ , Zevran did not notice that the bottle had yet again been opened, and a new dollop poured onto the human’s hand. The pressure at Kallian’s backside was again insistent, but not too hard. Both Leliana and Zevran looked to Tabris’s face to see her reaction. Her eyes squinted and her lips curled, but she did not make it stop.   
  
"I know I woke up several of the girls around me that night. And still, Marjolaine kept fucking me in my ass while I came. But eventually, her plans changed.”   
  
Leliana kept her hand pumping gently back and forth into Kallian’s rear as she finished reciting her memory. With her other hand, she reached for the phallus, almost forgotten on the elf woman’s stomach. She looked to Zevran. “Be a dear and get that ready, please.”   
  
Kallian’s eyes opened. “Wait, that? But you just said…”   
  
Leliana looked down at her elven love while Zevran stopped rubbing Kallian and got to work with the bottle and fake cock. It was smaller than his own manhood, though it still had a solid weight to it. A good expensive toy for a pair of ladies who did not spare their coin on physical pleasures. With practiced hands, he prepared the phallus with the oil, making sure to cover every detailed inch of it. When finished, he held it by the flared base.   
  
Leliana took in a breath as she continued her two-finger motions. “One night, Marjoliane said she wouldn’t be able to keep punishing me in person. She had gotten much closer to Lord Laurent over the past few weeks, and he invited her to sleep in his chambers for the first time. She still insisted that I needed to learn how to be a good girl, however. So that’s when she changed her strategy.”   
  
The human reached for the fake phallus as she slowly removed her fingers. Kallian let out an involuntary whine as the sudden exit, but she didn’t clamor for something new like he remembered her doing when something left her pussy. Instead, she lay back and watched as Leliana brought the fake black cock to her rear entrance.  
  
“Since she would no longer have the time to spend with me in the maid’s bunkhouse every night, Marjolaine needed a surrogate to keep punishing me. She bought a toy much like this, and prepared it just like she did her fingers. Try to relax as much as you can.”   
  
Zevran shifted himself back to a position where his fingers could easily rub Kallian’s clit as Leliana pushed the toy inside her. He kept a slow and steady rhythm on her bud, exciting the bundle of nerves and hopefully distracting her mind as the new, unfamiliar, and much larger object pushed into her. Kallian’s mouth lolled open as he did so, and her eyes rolled back at the strange mix of familiar and unfamiliar pleasure.   
  
“From then on, she had a much more infuriating plan for me.” Leliana said as she bottomed out the phallus and let the flared base rest against the elf’s muscles. It would not move any further. “She ordered me to keep the plug inside of me not at night, but all day. As I worked, I was to be reminded of my place below her and the Lord of the estate. Can you imagine that feeling, Kallian? This sensation of such delicious fullness all fucking day?”   
  
Kallian writhed again, her arms moving around almost at random as Zevran continued to rub her and the toy remained stubbornly still. Leliana’s dark grin widened. “And what’s worse, I had spent weeks endlessly cumming with that sensation deep inside me. I had grown used to it. Marjolaine had trained me to orgasm every time I felt something deep in my ass. I didn’t even need to touch myself anymore. I climaxed as soon as she placed it inside me for the first time.”  
  
In concert with the words, Tabris let out another stiff cry as she, too, climaxed while something filled her anus.   
  
“Do you know how many times I orgasmed the next day? Every step I took, I came. Every time I moved or bent down, or even picked up a tray of food for the day’s lunch. Not just from the feeling, but from the fact that everyone could see me do it. I just needed to bend over a little bit, and everyone could see the jewel at the end of the plug. They knew what I had become, and how much I loved it. My tiny little smallclothes were soaked through by mid-morning, and I could do nothing about it.”   
  
As she spoke, the human’s idle hand near the toy began to lightly tap it, providing a little more pressure.   
  
“That was my life for the next two months. We were close to the goal by then. Marjolaine had become an inexorable part of Lord Laurent’s household. She was seen at every party, and knew all the local nobles by name. She had become his most trusted mistress, almost as accepted and beloved as the Lord himself. Every day, she found me working in a room, trying to hide the plug in my ass, and told me of the things she and the Lord did at night with each other. The tawdriest stories, with as many details as she could imagine. She no longer touched me, but she didn’t need to. Just one story of a midnight fuck and I would orgasm right in front of her.”  
  
Leliana paused and bit her bottom lip. “Then she suggested I join in their fun.”   
  
The bard stopped speaking and looked back at the toy in the elf’s backside. She gripped the base and began to slowly remove it. “You did so well, Kallian.” Leliana said with a soothing, loving tone. “I think the final part of my story requires a more… realistic touch.” Her blue eyes met Zevran’s as she reached behind herself and placed the fake phallus away on a bedside table.   
  
He did not need to be told what to do. The antivan elf leapt to his knees and moved himself between Kallian’s legs. From this vantage, he could see how much her cunt had soaked itself in juices, and how well-treated her rear passage had become.   
  
However, even with the preparations, his experience held him back from wildly thrusting into her. His hands found purchase at either side of her hips as he looked into her eyes. “Well, warden, are you ready?”   
  
Tabris looked up at him with a familiar expression, one full of heavy longing, and frustrated anticipation. “Just fuck my ass, already!” He laughed at her blunt response.  
  
Leliana moaned as she watched him slowly position himself at Kallian’s ass, and he saw the hand she had not used on her lover reach between her thighs and start rhythmically moving. The warmth of Tabris’s body once again overwhelmed him as he got close. He wasted no time in pushing forward, though at a much slower pace than if he entered her cunt. The Hero of Ferelden’s sphincter muscles pushed against him, much tighter than he was used to.   
  
“Relax, please. And tell me if you need me to stop.”   
  
“Okay.” Kallian breathed. As she did so, he felt her entrance loosen just enough. He pushed forward.   
  
Once again, Zevran Arainai could not believe what he was doing. The Hero of Ferelden, the legend, the myth, below him, allowing his manhood into her ass! Kallian’s expression once again turned into a deep grimace as she accustomed herself to the feeling of a real cock in her backside. Her lips parted into a snarl and her teeth grit against one another for a moment, but the expression passed.  
  
“Right there!” She groaned. “Stop, just right there!”   
  
He held position as ordered.   
  
“Let me… let me get used to this.” Tabris looked at him with her wide, large elven eyes. “It’s… you’re warmer than I remember.”   
  
“What can I say? I’ve often been described as such by my partners.”   
  
Kallian laughed. “Shut up.” She turned to Leliana and leaned herself just enough for another kiss on the masturbating human’s lips. “Finish the story.”   
  
“Of course, ma souris.” Leliana said, though she didn’t stop touching herself. “I knew Marjolaine had a purpose for all this punishment. And it was revealed to me the first night I spent with Lord Laurent. She had told him that she used to bring me to her chambers every night before we moved into his manor, and that I was well versed in all the needs of men and women. The first time he called me by name, I was on my knees before him, my lips wrapped around his cock. And then, I disrobed before him and Marjolaine ordered me to lay down on the bed, legs open for him. He took me without hesitation. The first time I had felt anything in my pussy for months. The plug was still in my ass, you see, and he only thrust halfway into me before I screamed his name in bliss. He looked at Marjolaine and congratulated her on my performance.   
  
“She said I was not done until he was too exhausted to move, and ordered me to put my face on the mattress, and lift my ass into the air. He recognized it from when he spanked me that first day, and did so again as she removed the plug. Over and over, he spanked me until I was just as red and sore as my first night.”   
  
Zevran’s hips began to move almost on their own as he felt himself absorbed by the bard’s words. Fortunately, Kallian did not notice or mind. Instead, she threw her head back in joyous bliss as she felt the movement in her ass. He plunged deeper into her, feeling the combination of her heat and the constricting tightness of her muscles.   
  
“I don’t know who took the greater pleasure from what happened next. Lord Laurent said he enjoyed taking women in this way. And my first experience with a real manhood in my bowels was almost as good as him in my pussy. All those months of preparation, the frustration, the sensation of being filled up at all hours of the day. It was all training for this. Lord Laurent took me from behind like an animal, treating me like his bitch as he fucked me harder than I had ever been before. I was in heaven.”  
  
Zevran’s pace quickened, and he pushed himself almost to the hilt into Kallian’s ass. She grimaced again, but then squirmed in release. He pulled back, only to push back in. Her head leaned up, as if trying to get closer to him, and her hand reached for his knee as Zevran continued to thrust into her ass.   
  
Leliana stopped speaking as a climax rolled through her body, but she continued as soon as she could control her breaths. “He didn’t stop there, either. Perhaps Marjolaine had been training him as well, because he wasn’t satisfied with a single fuck. He kept me like that for hours, pounding into me, filling me with his semen. He took me on my side, on all fours, even with me on top of him. But always and only in my ass. Marjolaine sat and watched the entire time. She did not speak, she just watched as the handsome nobleman took the poor maid girl, claiming her as his own. Both of us were being used by her, toys for her amusement as she enacted the final step in her plan to rob this man of all his riches. And I loved every moment of it. He didn’t even need to touch me for me to reach my climax. All I needed was his cock in my ass, pounding me for all he was worth, and I was a screeching banshee for him.”   
  
The two elves seemed to reach the same feeling simultaneously. Kallian’s hand moved to her own clit, mirroring Leliana’s movements as she relished the feeling of being fucked by Zevran. He likewise increased his pace, pushing himself ever closer to his release.   
  
He closed his eyes and reminded himself to the improbability of this moment. The beautiful elf below him, allowing him such a perverse entrance. The human beside them, orchestrating it all. The lewd thought of ass-fucking a legend.   
  
He could take no more. Zevran felt the familiar pressure growing in his loins, and he sucked in air as his body began to run away from him. Instinct took over as his being pushed toward his release.   
  
“Not inside her!” Leliana hissed, cutting through his reverie.   
  
A tiny hint of rational thought entered Zevran’s mind as he reminded himself to follow her advice. Zevran pulled himself free of Kallian’s warm, inviting bowels just as his climax ripped through him and out of his manhood. Below him, the Hero of Ferelden’s body trembled and shudderd as she reached her own finish, aided by the feeling of his hot cum splashing on her stomach, her tits, and her face. Kallian’s eyes opened as she felt his seed land on her, and she watched the last few spurts as they flew onto her skin.   
  
“Holy shit.” Tabris said first.   
  
Leliana, however, was not finished. Her hand lazily still stroking her own slit, she continued telling the story. “And just before I could take no more, I felt him grow soft and sluggish. He had me lying down in front of him, his cock still in my ass, as he fell asleep. I passed out soon after.  
  
“I awoke more exhausted than I had ever been in my life, long past noon. Lord Laurent remained asleep, curled in his blankets, his arms wrapped around himself rather than me. He didn’t notice me slip away from his bed. I didn’t even think as I put the plug back inside me and the choker on my neck, and went about my day. It wasn’t until deep into the evening that I realized Marjolaine had not come to see me. In fact, the longer the day went, the more agitated the nobles became. Even Lord Laurent grew angry. He did not acknowledge the maid he spent all night fucking. Instead, he was concerned with the total emptying of his vaults, and the theft of all his personal letters.”  
  
Leliana’s eyes narrowed as she thought of the final moments of the memory. “I waited until the night to slip out of the maid’s bunkhouse. Marjolaine waited for me at a nearby inn, perhaps eager to see if I walked away from the manor in my embarrassing maid outfit, or if I’d find more suitable clothing.”  
  
Though he felt himself short of breath and utterly spent, he couldn’t let the thought hang. “And? What did you do?” Kallian lay still below him, still covered in his spattered and cooling white sperm, and nodded in her agreement with the question. She pulled her arms over her head and stretched as she enjoyed the aftershocks of her orgasm.   
  
“I walked down three miles of Orlesian country road in the maid outfit, of course! My neck still collared with the leather choker, and the plug buried deep inside me.”  
  
“Wow.” Both elves said at once, then chuckled.   
  
Leliana smiled as well. “Marjolaine had a room waiting for me at the inn, as well as a fresh new set of clothes. Though she admired my dedication to the outfit, and had me keep it. It probably was one of the few things that kept her bound to me by the end, I think.”   
  
The way her tone went solemn by the end told that her tale had ended. Even the human’s rhythmic fingers on her body went still. Zevran had little idea of what had actually gone on with her previous partner, it was not a topic she discussed often. But he guessed enough. And he guessed that he needed to move the day along.   
  
“I’ll get the towels.” He said as he stood up. His feet tingled as they touched the villa’s cold floor, and his manhood felt heavy against his thighs as the blood slowly went elsewhere in his body. “You two just stay there.”   
  
Zevran spared once last glance behind him as he walked out of the bedroom, stark naked, still dripping with his juices and those of the Hero of Ferelden.   
  
The elf and human kissed once more, and Kallian let out a brief chuckle against Leliana’s lips. “That was so fucking fun. I think you win this round.”   
  
“Of course I did. And I have many more such stories to tell.”   
  
Leliana paused, and that old devilish grin returned.  “Maybe next time we play, we’ll invite Soris.” 


End file.
